Worth fighting for
by Laurie220
Summary: Four sisters have been trying to survive the end of the world and make it home, but when the only adult of the four is injured will they make it and who will help them when they need it most. This will be eventual Daryl/OFC after ep207 so poss spoilers.
1. My family is worth fighting for

I have a banner for this fic but I can't seem to share the link here, so if anyone wants to see what the sisters look like then cotact me and i will send you the link.

**My family is little now and broken but worth fighting for**

Lexi James grunted in Pain as she lifted the bags out of their truck, son of a bitch her stomach hurt. She wished she had put a bullet through that assholes head when he had attacked her but seeing her baby sisters watching her had made her back down. At 25 she was strong willed and never took crap off of anyone, raising three sisters had helped as had her job. She had met some shady characters over the years, being a nurse then later a medical student led to her meeting many fucked up characters..

It was still part of her damn nature to help people, that is why she had helped that fucker and she almost paid for it with her and her sisters lives. She would not be making the same mistake. Still the stab wound he gave her was making sure that now she was the one in need of someones help. She had managed to stitch herself up but being unable to stop for longer than a day meant she kept ripping her stitches and even now she could feel the blood seeping into the wound dressing. She was fucked which meant her sisters would be fucked too and that is something she refused to let happen.

Her sisters were tough like her but still fragile in many ways and needed someone to protect them in the world even before this shit happened. If anything happened to her they would not last long without someone looking out for them the same way she had. They were still just children, teenagers but still new to the ugliness of the world, still innocent in many ways. Then the world had gone to shit and they were left fighting to make it through the day alive.

She still remembered the day she got the call to say her parents had died, the numbness that set in had taken a long time to fade. She had bottled her grief and pain and thrown her time into caring for her baby sisters. They were too young to have lost so much and she had spent the last four years trying to fill the void in their lives by being there for them. It had never been a question if she would take full care of them and she had moved back home to the farm getting a job at the local hospital. She wished her holiday had been just a few days later because then she would have been home at the farm when this happened, not hundreds of miles away in a strange city.

Summer had wanted to go to the cheer leading tournament and Charlie had a convention she wanted to visit, both events in Atlanta so they had decided to go during the holidays. It was often an argument of where to go as both girls were like chalk and cheese. Summer was 17 and full of life and a bubbly personality with a hint of the James bitchy nature that was present in them all. Summer was loyal though and was only a bitch to those that hurt her or those she cared about. Charlie was every bit the walking emo at 15 she had only been 11 when they lost their folks and it hit her hard. She avoided every thing that Summer seemed to cling to. The two of them were polar opposites and argued often but they always had each others backs if anyone tried to mess with them. Then there was Jessica the baby at only 12, she had experienced way too much pain and heartache in her young life and they all tried to shield her from it all but it was in vain.

In this world now there was no chance to be a child or a teenager, only the chance to survive, so she was hard on them. She made them tough and made them fight to survive and didn't allow them to wallow in self pity and they had responded, for now. She wasn't a fool though and she knew that without her that would fall apart, she was the glue that held them together and kept them strong.

They needed to find another group and shelter so she could heal and part of her wanted to find someone she could trust enough to care for the girls if anything happened to her.

As she shouldered the sack, she felt a dizziness sweep over her, she had lost a lot of blood with the wound and they were all exhausted and the truck had just died. Now the only option was to hike through the woodland to find some farm houses and see if there were any survivors or at least some shelter

.

As the three girls walked ahead of her she noticed how they were on high alert for any sign of the walkers ready to get up high if needed. She really hoped there wasn't a massive horde of walkers near by as she was in no fit state to climb up one of the trees. She held the shotgun in one hand her hand her other held the bandage close to the leaking wound as she looked at the blond curls that had graced each off her sisters.

She wondered sometimes if fighting to survive was just because she was too damn stubborn to bend over and take what life threw her way. She didn't know if there was much point if all they had too look forward to was being scared all the time and dying some painful death. She didn't want that for her girls but she could never take the cowards way out and she could never hurt them even if she thought it would save them from a lot of hurt and pain. Opting out was not an option.

As her vision swam in front of her she stumbled to reach for Jessica who was always closest to her. Jessica was surprised as her sisters knew better than to touch each other without warning first as it surprised them. Sure enough the surprise had Jessica letting out a blood curdling scream thinking a walker had attacked her. When she realised it was her Lexi reaching out to support her weight she didn't stop screaming because Lexi had now dropped to her knees and rocked a few times before passing out on the forest floor.

**Ok so let me know what you think,  
><strong>


	2. Don't need no one

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, here is chater 2 oh and this is set after the mid season finale so it will have spoilers if you haven't seen it. Enjoy**

Daryl rolled his eyes at the cops attempt at small talk, didn't the guy get that he had no interest in talking to anyone let alone him. Rick had volunteered to check the surrounding woods with him, Daryl would have preferred to be left alone, he enjoyed having his own space being around everyone made him stir crazy. He hadn't said anything though the guy looked desperate to escape the farm for a short while. It had been a week since the incident with the barn and Sophia and the camp was still in a state of some kind of shock.

He had expected Hershel to kick them out afterwards but the man seemed to be a broken figure now and barely spoke to his own kids let alone them. Maggie did all the communicating via Glenn and for now they were welcome to stay. He knew it wouldn't last, too much had happened for them to stay now besides Sophia was gone so there was no longer any point to them staying.

Of course he new Rick had bigger problems, his wife being knocked up and all and the fact that everyone now associated him with the one that shot Sophia. It had to be done, hell he would have done it himself is he wasn't keeping Carol from certain death. Still being the one to shoot the girl had placed the nice guy Rick in a situation where everyone looked at him like he was a stranger, deadly and unforgiving. He didn't doubt the guy was used to it in his line of work only now he was even getting those looks from his own family.

Daryl smirked as he thought "welcome to my world officer friendly, aint so nice when everyone thinks your shit is it?" He was half tempted to Say it to the cop but decided the guy must be feeling screwed up if he opted to accompany him on this trip, everyone avoided him for the most part. He must be getting soft, being around people messed with your head, it's why he had always chosen to avoid the rest of mankind. It seems though that when threatened with the possibility of mankind being wiped out even he wanted to be around other people, it was reassuring to know he wasn't left alone.

The irony was these rag tag useless fucks were the first people in his life to even show some kind of warmth to him. He knew it was mostly because he was a useful part of the crew, he had earned his place among them and part of him wanted to believe it was the only reason they wanted him around. Only since the whole Sophia shit storm he had experienced warmth and care from more than one member of the group. Carol had clung to his words of reassurance about Sophia and he felt shit for giving her false hope, he felt shit for not saving that little girl. That there was the thing that made him realise he was going soft, he actually started to care about these people and he couldn't just push it away. It was an alien feeling to him, he had only ever had Merle show him some care in his own fucked up way.

He remembered Merle coming to him in hallucinations, remembered the words said. He had no doubt back then that if he failed to return to the camp there wouldn't be some huge search party for him, he knew no one would see him as a man worth risking their life for and he wouldn't blame them one bit. They had already casted him in the same net as his brother and he wasn't about to try and change their minds, instead he did what he always did and played the role they seemed fit to lace him in. They wanted a loud mouth redneck with a short fuse then they got one.

Only once he had returned half dead, Andrea had shot at him and everything he thought he knew changed. He heard the panic in the Ricks voice and the unsaid words when they all but carried him back to safety and shelter. Then Carole had told him he was every bit as good as the rest and he wondered if the rest of the group were maybe starting to think that. He had a lot of time to think of it whilst he healed and watched the group of people and how the all took care of each other even when they didn't like each other all that much. He still had no doubt there would be no tears if he died but he had started to recognise that in this small group they may just throw water on him if he were on fire. That in itself was strange enough and it took him out of his comfort zone. He had gotten so used to being the dumb as fuck redneck that everyone stayed away from that he didn't know how to be anyone else.

It had served him well over the years, playing the role, at school the teachers wrote him off after already experiencing Merle. The funny thing was he wasn't no fool, he enjoyed reading he would send hours reading books on adventures and practical books about hunting and fishing and other academic shit. He never let Merle know that, knew he would never live it down, but he hated that not one teacher ever saw something in him, other than the same blood of his brother. Bad blood, filthy no good redneck with a temper.

Truth was he wasn't anything like Merle, he wasn't ignorant to the world and held no hatred in his heart for people that were different, he honestly just didn't care all that much to be angry about people being different. Merle had taught him early on not to trust people that they would turn on you in a second and no one had ever shown him otherwise so after school he shut himself off from the world, enjoying his own company and the company of the woods, hunting and tracking and running the farm became a comfortable way of life and he had convinced himself he didn't miss having folk around. There had been his neighbours Betty and Paul, nice old couple that would often pass and say hello but he never wanted to get to know more.

Merle would roll around every few months high on a mixture of drugs and looking to seek comfort in the family farm that was passed down to them. It wasn't much of a farm anymore, a few cattle, horses and chickens, enough to pay the bills and enough work that he had to hire a helper during the busy seasons. Merle never showed an interest in running the farm but when he showed up Daryl knew he had no right to turn him away and that was security enough for Merle, that he showed up when he was hitting rock bottom. It would usually be after a split with his girl or a fight with the guys that fed his habit or when he was trying to take a break from being permanently high. He would turn up, announce it was good to be home and crash in his room, it would always be Merl's room even when he would disappear for up to 6 month Daryle still kept the room as his, it was just how it would always be.

Daryl had used to wish he could find a nice girl settle down raise a family but over the years he realised he wasn't fixed for mixing with others and Merle had him convinced that no one else could be trusted that only Merle would ever care about him. Merl's idea of caring was to knock his teeth out if he wasn't being a man about things so Daryl had never been keen to experience how others would care about him.

Merle would often joke over the years that he was a hermit locked away on the farm, for all his preaching about the evil of others Merle was unable to ever be alone, always filling his bed with a girl and finding like minded guys to ride with and get shit faced with. He would often drag Daryl out with him and his so called buddies on occasion when he returned to the farm. Daryl would often find himself getting drunk just to be able to stand being around so many people, it was on these nights that he would on occasion end up with a women. His experience was small, he had never dated a girl, barely ever spoken to one when he was sober. Even when he was off his face he still needed a women to make the moves, the pushy types that didn't take no for an answer. He was always hazy on the details come morning but most the time he got off and it was enough for him. He couldn't handle all that interaction long enough to actually date someone and sleep with her when sober.

It was often a source of amusement for Merle and he would resort to asking him if he was a faggot, if he was more keen on pretty boys than pretty girls. Daryl would flip him off saying that Merle didn't know what he did when he wasn't around but the truth was he never sought the company of anyone until Merle was around and pushed him into it. It was for the best or so he had thought.

The world had gone to hell, he had wanted to stay put, make a base and fight off what came their way, but Merle had insisted they run, so they had because he knew Merle would go anyway and he didn't want to be left behind. Merle had been keen to mix it up with the group when they met, Daryl had kept to himself referring to go hunting and talking to Merle unless he had to address others in the group. He saw the way they looked at him in the early days, eyes filled with disgust and wariness like he would kill them in their sleep if they crossed him. He hadn't cared what they thought and didn't care to mix with them until the shit had happened with Merle. He had found himself tagging along with the group still in shock at what had happened to his brother and then at the camp. He was angry at Merle for forcing him with these people and then taking off, Daryl was fairly certain Merle was alive he would be a hard son of a bitch to kill, Merle had just decided Daryl wasn't worth coming back for.

For the first time in a long time he had felt alone.

So he stuck with the group, keeping a distance letting them know he didn't like them or want to play the lets get to know each other game. Then the little girl went and got lost, he had convinced himself he was just keen to find her because tracking was what he was good at, it was like a game when he tracked and he could get lost in it for days just to hunt down his prize.

He wanted to believe that was all it was but as time passed he found himself wanting to comfort Carole to help he keep her hope alive. She reminded him of his own mum, she was gentle and kind, he had seen the way her husband had treated her and he had been happy when the bastard had died. A violent drunk like that had no business around a women and a child, just like his own dad. He felt for her and her daughter and he wanted to reunite them. Now he knew that would never happen he had felt a growing sense of emptiness in his chest every time he looked at Carole.

Maybe Rick wasn't the only one running away from the farm for some space because he was finding it more difficult to hold in the hurt and anger he felt over Sophia's death. He needed to distance himself from the emotional side to being with the group, he needed to be able to walk away from the group tomorrow if needed, even if he was growing used to having people give a damn about him. If Sophia was anything to go by then they were gonna just end up dead eventually so he shouldn't get attached or involved, caring for anyone in this world was dangerous and pointless.

Let me know what you think


	3. Trust is impossible

**Trust is almost impossible**

Jessica held Lexi's head on her lap, crying softly as she looked at the person she considered her mum. She couldn't lose Lexi, she loved her other sisters and her brother but Lexi made her feel safe in a way no one else could. Ever since this scary stuff started to happen she knew she, Summer and Charlie would be safe as long as Lexi was there. Only Lexi wasn't waking up and she looked pale and sweaty. She had always thought her big sister was the most beautiful person in the world but she was strong too just like all her favourite heroines in the stories she read. Her sister was her hero and now her once sun kissed skin and rosy cheeks are like chalk and she realised she might just lose her. She wanted to be brave and tough like Lexi and Charlie but she couldn't stop the tears from falling, she couldn't lose her, she couldn't.

"why isn't she waking up?" the youngest sister whispered to Summer who was checking Lexi's pulse and injury.

Summer looked up at her baby sister and forced a smile, "she has lost a lot of blood Jess that's all, once we find a place to rest she will be fine."

Summer tried hard to not let the tears fall from her eyes, she didn't need Jess to freak out and she needed to figure out a way to get her big sister awake so they could find shelter. She had taken a few courses in emergency first aid, she always wanted to follow in her big sisters footsteps and help save peoples lives. Only she had never got the chance to learn nearly enough to save her sisters life. She knew enough to know Lexi was in bad shape, the blood was now leaking through the extra dressing she had applied which was bad. She swallowed down the bile that wanted to rise, she had always had to fight the urge to be sick when she saw blood. It was something Charlie always teased her about, saying she would never be a nurse when she hated the sight of blood. Summer didn't believe that her desire to help others would help her overcome her dislike for blood.

She looked up at Charlie who was keeping watch, "i need the kit bag"

Charlie simply nodded at her sister refusing to look at Lexi's body, she couldn't risk it, it would make this all too real and she may break like Jess. She knew her role was to keep guard, to protect her family, with Lexi down she was the next best person to take on walkers. She didn't even think about it anymore and saw it as a challenge it was almost a fun challenge at times. She had spent so many nights with her friends talking about how they would survive a zombie apocalypse that she could still pretend this was all just make believe. It gave her strength to see it as an adventure so she had to reject any reality when it threatened. The possibility that Lexi would slowly die from her would was a reality She just couldn't face. She handed the kit bag over, a large bag that held all the medical supplies they had. It was a healthy supply, they had raided many emergency centres staying away from hospitals as they were often over run.

Summer started looking though the bag not sure what she was looking for in truth she was hoping it would give her some inspiration only it didn't she applied another wound dressing and watched helplessly as the blood soaked through almost immediately. She felt truly scared, if this kind of bleeding didn't stop then Lexi would surely die and she didn't know what to do.

She leaned over to give Jess a reassuring hug, "be right back, keep that cool cloth on her head, k?"

Jess nodded, "k"

Summer walked towards Charlie standing far enough from Jess so she wouldn't hear but close enough to see her and Lexi. They both kept their eyes trained on their surroundings looking for any signs of activity, knowing they were always in danger.

They stood almost back to back which allowed them to cover all areas, Summer kept her voice low, "i can't stop the bleeding and we have to move, i don't know what to do."

Charlie felt her heart clench painfully but kept a tight hold on her emotions, this was not the time to lose control. "we need to rig up some kind of sling so we can drag her, we need to find shelter before it gets dark."

Summer hated how her sister made it sound like a simple task, like they had nothing to worry about. Charlie always did that and it was a quick way to get her temper going which had alwayssurprised many as she was usually mild and calm. " It isn't that simple, she needs medical help, more than i can give, even if we find shelter it wont help."

Charlie felt irritation growing as it always did with Summer who always treated her like she was dumb, "well then i guess we just stay her and give up" she spat at her.

Summer noticed Jess watching them now and tried to control her temper, "I'm not saying that, I'm just scared, i don't know what to do" she whispered feeling tears fill her eyes again.

Charlie hated when Summer sounded unsure and scared it made her scared because Summer was always annoyingly confident and sure of herself. She gently grasped her sisters hand her eyes still scanning the area, " she will be OK, Lex is a bad ass, she is too stubborn to die."

Summer squeezed Charlies hand and laughed softly, "yeah that is true, so what do we use to pull her along, it needs to be sturdy she can't be bounced around too much."

Charlie scouted around, "you keep watch i will see what i can find"

She shouldered Lexi's crossbow and checked the safety on the gun before putting it in her belt. Summer had the shotgun ready and also ad a small gun, the only other weapon was the gun Jess had. They had been lucky, growing up their dad had taught them a lot about firearms and hunting. They were all a ittle rusty after four years their aim was not that as great as it used to. They still lived on the farm they grew up on but their passion for target practice and hunting trips died with their dad. Jess was the worst aim but at least she knew how to handle a gun she had also taken to using a slingshot she had found. They had laughed when she had said she could have it as a weapon but they stopped laughing when she hit every target they set up.

They hadn't thought it would kill a walker but then she had hit one and it fell and never got back up. It wasn't the best weapon for killing as she would lose the balls once they were lodged in a walkers head but she was more comfortable with it. It was also good for distracting walkers by launching stones away from them so they could take them down without being at risk. They also had a small hatchet and and axe and a baseball bat.

They had left those weapons in the truck, hoping they would be able to collect all their belongings and maybe find some fuel for the truck. Their bullets were slowly running out so they had taken to using the crossbow more often, only it was Lexi's weapon as they all found it too heavy and awkward to aim. Charlie was managing it better as time went on but it often took more than one shot to take a walker down unless she was closer than she ever wanted to be.

An hour later Charlie and Jess had constructed a wooden pallet using branches and the twine they had for putting around camp at night. Walkers tended to trip over the wire and alerted them to their presence when it was too dark to see. They carefully lay a sleeping bag on the pallet before lifting Lexi onto of it, they secured her by wrapping some twine loosely around her.

They used twine and whatever they could find to attach to the pallet so they could pull it along. At first Jess and Summer started pulling her but it quickly became obvious that Jess didn't have the strength to do it. Lexi was petite just like they were but they hadn't eaten well lately. It had been difficult to hunt with Lexi's injury so they didn't have much strength between them.

Charlie hated having Jess on guard duty as she was not the best with her aim but she and Summer had to pull Lexi and when the terrain got bad they found themselves having to carry her. She could feel the strain in her muscles and knew they were not getting far, they were getting tired out easily too and there was no sign of the woods ending.

They stopped for another break, no longer able to ration the water they had left as they needed the hydration. In this heat and with the exercise they couldn't afford to deny their bodies the water it needed. As they drank they tried to not think about what would happen if they couldn't find more water.

Summer was rubbing a wet cloth over Lexi's mouth when she started to stir, Jess gave a delighted shout, "Lexi, please wake up"

Charlie snapped at Jess, "will ya shut the hell u or do ya wanna attract every damn walker near by?"

Charlie felt a flash of guilt but Jess had to learn to control her loud outburst it could get them killed. They were in no position to handle an attack right now so keeping quiet was their best bet.

Jess hated feeling stupid and knew Charlie was right but did she always have to be so hard on her. Jess ignored the her sisters in favour of rushing to Lexi as she opened her eyes.

Lexi felt hot and achy all over and her mouth was dry, art of her wondered if she was a walker and this is what it felt like. She kept trying to move her limbs or even just open her eyes but everything felt like a struggle. Se could hear her sisters and worked harder to pull herself from the darkness surrounding her and dragging her down.

As she opened her eyes she instantly saw first Jess then Summer, she had to turn her head to see Charlie who was standing watch.

Summer helped her to sit up, "hey how you feeling? you had us scared for a while then."

Lexi gratefully took the water offered to her by Jess and slowly sipped the warm liquid. She had always hated warm water but right now it felt like the best drink she ever had. She forced a smile on her lips, "feel like a queen being dragged around by you lot."

It had it;s desired effect, the concerned tense faces lightened u a little and they all shared a small smile. Lexi wasn't dead, not yet at least.

They shared a small meal, summer and Charlie took it in turns to take watch as they ate their rabbit meat and tinned beans. Lexi still felt like shit, she could feel the blood slowly seeping from her wound. She had stitched it up herself but she had only been able to stitch the surface area. The knife must have punctured deeper than she realised. It was ironic because she had often stitched u injuries ten times worse than what she had. Only she couldn't do it to herself, the location of the wound made it impossible to go deeper never mind the pain she was in.

Summer applied another wound dressing and met Lexi's eyes, Charlie had just taken Jess to pee so she used this opportunity to talk "how bad is it?"

Lexi hated seeing the fear in her sisters eyes, " not bad, only i must need stitches internally and i can't reach em, when we find shelter you may have to try and find the bleed and fix it."

Summer started to shake her head, she felt sick, "no, no i can't do that."

Lexi gripped her hand, "listen to me, this isn't gonna be something you have a choice about, if it doesn't get fixed i die."

Summer went pale, "what if i kill you?"

Lexi shook her head, "you wont, besides it's worth you taking a shot if I'm gonna go anyway right?"

They both fell silent as Jess wandered back towards them. Charlie suddenly climbed a tree looking into the distance. They all went on alert, Summer grabbed her gun and even Jess had hers out and then passed Lexi the spare shotgun.

Lexi hated feeling helpless and she was not gonna lie her and be eaten so she ordered the girls to help her u just as Charlie ran towards them. "two guys are headed this way."

Lexi felt confused for a moment, "you mean walkers?"

Charlie shook her head, "no humans and they are armed."

Lexi cursed, "course they are" she had learnt that humans were just as deadly as the walkers even more so as they can think. She was leaning heavily against the tree and Jess was close by her side she turned to the other two. Ok you two hide, when they notice us you come behind, they wont expect it.

The girls nodded and hugged her and Jess quickly before disappearing together into the group of trees close by.

Jess didn't move from her side and although part of her wante dto send Jess to hide in a tree she hoped these guys aproaching would be the sort to assume a girl and an injured women were harmless. The element of surise would help them out here ad although they needed help, she had decided it was better to trust no one.


	4. Almost out of time

**Almost out of time**

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chapter, i enjoyed writing it, i am trying to put the pic ihave of the sisters in my avater so keep an eye out :)  
><strong>

Daryl had heard the yell in the distance and put his hand out to stop Rick as he tried to locate the noise. He gestured to a part of the woods to their right and they both readied their weapons and slowly headed that way, Rick covering his rear. Daryl couldn't be sure what he had heard, it had sounded human but he couldn't be sure.

As the cleared a small hill he saw them seconds before Rick did and they both froze. A blond women clearly wounded and looking like she was a step from deaths door had her gun aimed at them. He noticed the younger girl next to her also aiming a gun at them, she had to be around the same age that Sophia had been. It sent a painful reminder through him to look at her she looked scared and worn but her aim was steady, this kid knew how to handle a gun.

He wondered if they were mother and daughter but another gaze at the adult told him she was too young to have a teenage daughter. Still they both had the same dirty blond hair that ended in natural curls, the same eyes, sisters maybe.

They slowly approached not wanting to spook them and risk getting shot.

Lexi felt the world spinning around her but the adrenaline suddenly started pumping once she saw them. Two strong males both of them armed, she wished she wasn't injured or she would have run with the girls and hid away. Two armed men was not something she wanted to mix with.

She took in the one at the front he looked rough around the edges, like he belonged in the forest, the crossbow held her appreciation for a second. She would have liked it more if it wasn't trained on her. The guy looked like he would have no issues killing her if she made a wrong move and she felt frozen in place. The darker haired guy looked softer almost friendly and his weapon was pointed to the ground one hand held out as a gesture of wanting to talk. She wished that guy was leading he looked more reasonable.

Daryl took in the older ones wound, he could see the blood staining her dirty white vest top, she was pale and sweating probably from a fever. He assumed she was bit and well on her way to becoming a walker so he aimed his bow at her head and nodded towards the younger girl.

"is she bit too?" he spat the words out thinking he was gonna hate killing this woman but it would be harder to have to watch another child die.

It took Lexi by surprise that he thought she was bit, like she would be fool enough to stay with her sisters if she were bit. Only she realised this guy couldn't know that, still she wanted to call him a dumb fuck for thinking it.

"She ain't bit, some bastard stabbed her," Charlie had the crossbow aimed at the blond guys head as she spoke.

Daryl cursed himself for not hearing the other two approach, he and rick turned to look as the girl spoke. They were both teenagers, one looked like a damn cheerleader and the one that spoke looked like a little tough thing. They had the same blond hair only the tough one had some faded pink streaks running through. He could imagine she would be a pain in the ass and he hated how she had the crossbow trained on him. One look in her eyes told him she would have no problem shooting him or anyone that threatened her family and he felt some kind of respect for the kid.

The other teenager, the cheerleader had her gun pointed at Rick, her aim was steady only her eyes gave her away, she was scared and wouldn't take the shot.

Rick spoke then trying to calm the situation, "OK lets just stay calm and lower our weapons, we just need to check the wound to make sure she ain't bit, we can help you."

The tough one scowled at his calm tone, "who the fuck said we need your help? and how about you lower your weapons and we wont have to see if Blondie her has any brains."

Daryl tensed at her words feeling his temper rise, little bitch who did she think she was, "you threaten me again girl and we will see whose bow is quicker and i never miss."

Rick sighed at the pissing contest and looked at the eldest girl, "get them to back down, we ain't gonna hurt you, i have a family at our base" He gestured to the youngest girl who still held her gun at them, " my son is around the same age as her, we are not bad people."

Lexi believed the softly spoken guy, the kindness in his eyes when he looked at Jess told her he wouldn't hurt the girls. She couldn't say she trusted the other guy but something told her he would do what this other guy said.

She nodded and lowered her weapon, summer and Jess followed suit, only Charlie kept her crossbow trained on the guy and he had his trained on Lexi.

Lexi slowly slid down the tree as nausea hit, "back down Charlie," she whispered.

Charlie flickered her eyes to Lexi in concern she sounded weak and tired, "what if they are like him? we thought he could be trusted too."

Lexi saw the question in the two men's eyes, and she took a sip of the water Jess offered her, "we trusted the wrong guy before and he gave me this, i tried to fix it but it keeps bleeding." She growled when she noticed Charlie refusing to back down, she felt tired and in pain "for fuck sake i said back down, we need help and this pissing contest ain't getting us anywhere"

Charlie immediately shouldered the bow and even Daryl responded to the pissed off instruction. Hell he wouldn't like to meet this women when she wasn't all injured, he figured she was tougher than the lil tough one. That though was just scary but interesting too.

Rick moved towards Lexi his gun now put in his waistband his hands held out in a gesture to show he came in peace. Lexi smiled at him, "you said you had a base, anyone there good at fixing wounds?"

Rick smiled and knelt next to the blond girls, "we have someone that fixed my son up real good after he was shot, can i look?"

Rick knew the girls needed to trust them, they were wary and scared and he could understand it if the last person had done this to her. They all seemed strong and he figured they were if they survived this long only now they seemed fragile too like one push would send them over the edge.

Lexi nodded and moved her top up to let rick look, he nodded his thanks and slowly peeled back the bandage. Only Summer stopped him, "we shouldn't move that off, the rule of stopping bleeding is to apply pressure she is bleeding too much, don't upset the stitches she already has by removing the dressing."

Rick raised is eyebrow at the young girl, "who gave her stitches?"

Lexi snorted, "did em myself, only the bleed must be deeper than i can reach besides it hurts like a bitch."

Daryl watched the exchange with growing unease, they couldn't risk taking her back, if she was lying about how the wound happened then everyone would be in danger. He glared at the cheerleader, "what ya hiding? just let him see the wound."

Summer flushed as he addressed her directly, his tone made her uneasy, " I don't want to disturb the wound until we are in a position to fix it up and out here the chance of infection is greatly increased."

Rick nodded slowly, "it makes sense"

Daryl growled, "your willing to take their word on this?, hell they wouldn't say if she were bit, they know what we would do to her."

Lexi spoke softly, "i would"

Daryl's gaze fell on her, "huh?"

Lexi held his gaze, her voice barely a whisper, "these are my sisters, the three most important people in the world to me and your right they wouldn't tell you if i were bit"

Daryl snorted throwing his hand up as if to say told you so.

Lexi interrupted him before he could throw what she said in her face, "but i would."

Daryl glared at the women that was giving him a headache, "oh yeah?"

She glared back, "yeah, i know what happens when your bit, how you become a walker, how you kill anyone who has a pulse even your own flesh and blood. Why the fuck would i risk their lives by lying to you."

Daryl felt his comeback die in his throat, she had a point and he couldn't' deny it but he had to know, "so if you were bit you would just tell us?"

Lexi nodded, i would ask you to at least let me see that they had somewhere safe to go but i would want you to be ready to put something through my brain when i croaked. From what i seen ya have to die before you come back."

Rick looked at the hunter, "Daryl?"

Daryl met the cops eye saw the question there, yeah he believed her, only he was used to not trusting people so part of him was still on guard. He gave the cop a nod and Rick acknowledge his agreement.

Rick turned to the eldest, "OK lets get you some help, the names Rick by the way and that over there is Daryl."

She smiled at him, yeah i got his name" she glanced briefly at Daryl then at the youngest girl, "this is Jessica, the one with the bow is Charlie and the mini nurse is Summer." Rick nodded at each girl as he learnt their names before meeting the women's eyes, "and I'm Lexi, getting help soon would be good, cause i don't think i have long left."

Rick realised how serious she was and even Daryl tensed at this, had they sentenced this women to death by asking pointless questions. Rick shouldered one of the girls packs and the girls started to get Lexi onto the make shift pallet making Daryl sigh in frustration.

He shouldered his bow and took two steps towards the injured women and scooped her up and started walking towards camp. He could feel everyones eyes on him in shock including Lexi's and he looked down to meet her eyes, "you said it was urgent, this is the fastest way." She nodded and said nothing more. He turned to Rick, "you cover the rear, you girls keep up and keep alert."

They all nodded and Daryl wanted to laugh, it was funny to have people listen to him. He was not the kind of guy people ever listened to or took advice from, only now he seemed to have earned some respect. He smirked at the scowl the lil tough one wore, she obviously hated listening to him but knew she had to stay quiet.

He kept checking Lexi as the walked at a fast pace, she looked even paler than a few minutes ago and her eyes looked unfocused, "hey stay with me now."

She tried hard to focus on his voice, the world around her was slowly fading in and out and she just wanted to go to sleep but she knew that was not a good idea, "I'm here," she whispered.

He frowned at her small voice, "yeah right, how did ya get that wound.?"

Lexi forced her eyes open and willed the world to stop spinning, "i guess it was the guys way of thanking me for saving his life."

Daryl wasn't much for talking but he knew he had to keep her conscious so he kept asking questions wanting to keep her with him. "how'd ya save his life?"

She looked confused for a moment as though she couldn't recall the information, "he was sick, I'm a nurse and was well on my way to becoming a doctor before all this... got him healthy and he stabbed me"

Daryl shook his head, "hope you blew his brains out, so he just turned on ya?"

Lexi was focusing on the mans lips now making sure she kept track of what he was saying, "nah, couldn't do it, made him pay tho, he wanted something i wasn't willing to give.

Daryl tensed at her answer his blood boiling as he realised what she was implying. He had met many guys over the years that thought they could take what they wanted from a girl. Merle was an unfaithful ass but he would never force or harm a women it was him that had taught Daryl that lesson. They had not had their mama in their lives for long but it was enough for them to learn to respect women.

He wanted to find the man who would force himself on this women and then stab her because she wouldn't go to bed with him,. he thought of how the guy must have known she had her sisters depending on her how she had saved him and he still tried to kill her.

She could feel the anger radiating off of the man holding her like she weighed nothing and she felt a sense of relief. "Your a good guy."

He was surprised by her whisper and snorted, "you must be delirious." Realising that was possibly true he met her eyes and relaised they were clear and focused, barely but she was still with him.

"Trust me a good guy is not the way they would describe me, I'm the resident ass hole " he shifted her a little, she was petite and weighed less than some of the game he had to carry around but his arms ached with being in the same position for too long.

She looked at him confused, "I don't think that is true, i have seen ass holes and you don't look like one.

He snorted but felt uncomfortable at how she was talking, it was why he rarely said much to folk, "well wait till ya on ya feet and I'm sure ya will hear all about me and my ass hole ways."

She whispered his name softly just as he saw the fence that surrounded the farm, "Daryl"

He looked into her eyes, "yeah?"

She held his gaze, "i don't think I'm gonna get the chance to see if your an ass hole, make sure their safe, please." with that her eyes rolled and she started to convulse in his arms making him almost drop her.

He felt adrenaline run through him and he started to run towards the far, he could hear the shouts behind him and the ones from the rest of the camp up ahead but he blocked them out. He focused on getting her to Hershall.

The next few minutes passed in a blur. the group questioning him asking if she were bit, he spat out she was stabbed and marched into the house laying her body on the bed Carl had previously occupied. Maggie appeared with Hershall who became more animated than anyone had seen this past week. He set to work saving the young girls life and Daryl slowly backed out of the room just in time to see the three girls arrive tears streaming down their grubby faces as they stared at him.

He realised he was covered in blood, Lexis blood and he wondered if anyone could lose that much blood and still survive. He saw the same fear in the eyes of her sisters.

He remembered Lexis last request and he hoped she would get to make more, he knelt down ignoring the group surrounding them and focusing on the girls "he is working on her. i'm guessing she is tough right?" They nodded at him, "well then I'm sure she will fight as hard as she can to come back to ya"

They huddled together holding eachother for comfort he could feel the gaze of the others on him. They had never seen him this way, only Carole had got to see the gentle side of his nature. He realised he was giving them hope in the way he had given Carole hope he just hoped this time it wouldn't backfire.

He was about to stand when suddenly the smallest one flung her arms around him briefly in a small hug before returning to her sisters. He felt embarrassed and uncertain and quickly retreated to get washed up, he trusted Rick would help the girls get settled whilst they waited to hear if their sister would survive.

Please review


	5. The waiting game

**Hey guys, not sure if the pace is going well, let me know what you think please, have the story planned but think i may be spending too much time developing relationships and characters.  
><strong>

**The waiting game**

Daryl stood under the shower watching the blood mix with the water and wash away from his body. He had rarely used the shower in the farm unlike the others he had grown used to being covered in dirt and grime on a daily basis. Only he didn't want the blood staining him, reminding him of the women that would likely die. He kept seeing her face, hearing her request for him to keep them safe. He kept seeing the faces of the girls, all strong but so needy, just like Sophia.

They couldn't survive in this world alone. He felt a flash of anger, why did he have to be responsible for them? Rick was the family man, let him take care of them. He tried to convince himself he would keep a distance, those girls were as doomed as Sophia. They may last a little longer in this world, at least they were good with guns and they had some strength little Sophia didn't. It didn't mean anything though, they were a liability and looking out for them would just being more disappointment when he failed to keep them safe.

Just like he failed to save Sophia.

That was the bitch of it all, he had failed that little girl and he couldn't do it again. A voice in his head sneered at him, the voice sounded a lot like Merl's voice, telling him he wouldn't be able to resist the needy. It was true in many ways, it was the reason he had put all he had into finding Sophia. He really didn't are much for people but he had never been around children until he met up with the group. He saw their innocence and their was something about them so pure that it awoke a need in him to protect them.

When Sophia was missing he was willing to risk his own skin because she was a child, innocent and undeserving of the fate she met. The thought of her scared and alone awoke a feeling in him he had never felt before, for the first time ever he had cared about someone and wanted to look out for them and keep them safe.

He could feel the same feeling rising up again when he looked at those 3 girls, scared and alone. Only he knew they wouldn't be alone, the others would make them feel welcome and hey that women Lexi may still pull through.

He rubbed the towel through his hair and over his body looking at himself in the old rustic mirror. He looked tired, older than he was but cleaner than he had in a while, he was surprised the little girl had hugged him. He still looked menacing even with the dirt and grime removed, he figured they would soon learn he was someone to stay away from.

He threw on the clean clothes, figuring the ones covered in her blood were a lost cause now, still maybe Carole would be able to get them clean enough. He didn't have many clothes so he was not all that keen to lose more. Thinking of Carole he wondered how she would take to the young girls. He cursed to himself, they would be a painful reminder of what she had lost.

He made his way down the stairs and looked into the room where he had left Lexi in Hershel's capable hands.

"how she doing?" his voice was rough and deep and seemed to startle the occupants in the room.

Hershel had just taken the woman's blood pressure and he looked towards Daryl, "she is stable, i stopped the bleeding but now it is just a case of waiting. I would like to give her some blood if we can find out what type she is?"

Daryl looked at the pale figure on the bed before nodding at Hershel's question and heading outside.

He spotted the girls immediately still standing together away from the group looking uncertain and scared. He ignored them for a moment to approach Rick who was stood with the rest of the group explaining what had happened.

At his arrival Rick turned to him, "she is stable"

Daryl nodded, "yeah i heard, whats going on?"

Shane who was pacing up and down flung his arms in the direction of the girls, "what the hell were you two thinking, bringing them here?"

Daryl felt his temper rising, he had never liked Shane and the man was growing more unstable as time went on. He reminded him of his own brother, when Merle was wasted he was a liability and Daryl didn't like having him around vulnerable people.

He glared at the man, "you wanted us to leave them out there?"

Shane snorted at him, "what is it with you man? trying to redeem yourself by saving little girls? got a thing for little girls?"

Daryl saw red and lunged at the man, he felt Rick and T dog holding him back, he snarled at them, "let me go"

Rick spoke calmly, "Shane your out of order, Daryl calm down, they don't need to see this."

One look at the girls told Daryl they were scared and he lost his fight, he didn't want them to look at him like everyone else did.

Shane was further away from him now but still wasn't done, "so what now we take them on, we have three more defenceless girls to protect, whats to stop them ending up like Sophia?"

Daryl was ready to reply when Carole appeared, her voice gentle but strong, "we are."

Everyone stopped to look at the small women who had hardly spoke since Sophia died.

Carole met Daryl's eyes and smiled a soft smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "we couldn't save my little girl, but that doesn't mean the same thing has to happen to them. They need us and we are not going to turn our backs on them"

The tension seemed to vanish with her words but Shane had to have the last say, "well don't expect me to put my ass on the line for them, you bought them here Dixon your responsible for them."

Daryl snorted, like he even wanted Shane anywhere near them, he decided to not rise to the mans taunt, "fine by me"

Shane started for a moment his mouth opening and closing before he laughed a mocking laugh, "fuck must be the end of the world if we trust a Dixon to look after three kids"

Rick stepped in his hands between them both, "look if Lexi pulls through i don't even know if they will stay with us, if she does then they are welcome to stay."

He stared at Shane hard, "understood?" He waited until Shane nodded before continuing, "now no one is asking you to risk yourself for them, they are good with weapons."

Shane snorted, "great, you know pointing a weapon and being able to shoot a target is a different thing, let alone they probably freak out when they see a damn walker."

"We got this far without your sorry ass looking out for us" Charlie wore an angry scowl and had the crossbow aimed at Shane's head.

Shane looked torn between amusement and anger, "i suggest you get that thing out of my face little lady"

Charlie slowly shrugged, "thought you may wanna see how good i am at hitting my target, lets start with your face."

Daryl snorted at the comment but quickly stood between Charlie and Shane when he saw the guy no longer found this amusing and was about to storm towards the girl. he pushed Shane back, "trust me she will shoot you, she has no reason not to"

Shane backed off slowly and spat on the ground, "fuck Dixon if i didn't know better I'd think she were yours, only i know no women would touch your filthy ass, not through choice at least." With that he stormed off.

Daryl stood there trying to calm himself, one day he and Shane would come to blows and he wouldn't hold back. He walked towards Charlie, "put that thing away, i need to talk to you and your sisters"

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "sure ya don't want me to shoot him? just in the ass?"

Daryl smirked feeling his anger simmer down, "nah the bitching and moaning would just give me a headache."

She shrugged and shouldered the bow, "your call."

He snorted at how compliant she was being, he figured she now saw Shane as the enemy and not him. It was a relief he didn't need to be butting heads with her she was almost as bad as any Dixon which made him want to smile.

He walked with Charlie towards her two sisters and noticed Rick and Carole followed them. The older sister one had been crying but he could tell she was holding back her tears.

The younger one stepped towards him and he tensed hoping she wouldn't hug him again, "they don't want us here" her voice was small and scared.

He scowled, fucking Walsh had it coming to him, before he could answer Carole stepped forward, "that's not true, we want you here, that man doesn't speak for everyone"

Daryl was thankful that Carole seemed open to the girls being here, he couldn't keep doing the touchy feely crap and he knew he would make things worse eventually.

"I let them know that Lexi is stable, maybe we can take them to see her soon," Rick addressed Daryl.

Daryl wondered why Rick wasn't taking control of these kids like he did everyone else, he didn't like the way he was acting like Daryl was care taker for them. Sure he had said he would look out for them but that was just to wind Walsh up.

He could feel every ones eyes on him and he felt uncomfortable, "she needs blood, any of you match?" he all but snapped.

They needed to figure out quickly that he was the guy they stayed away from, he didn't need them hanging around him all the time. He wasn't good with people and these girls really didn't need to pick up things from him.

He watched as Summer pulled Jess closer to her when he snapped at them and felt a little guilty, but it was for the best. Summer cleared her throat feeling nervous, she hated talking around strangers, "I can't remember her blood type, but i know her and Jess are the same, i had to do a paper for biology on blood types."

Daryl nodded and looked at the little girl, "you ready to give some blood to your sister?"

Jess looked at him her eyes getting big and scared, "will it hurt?"

He felt his hard exterior fade with that one look, so trusting and innocent. He remembered the first time he had laid eyes on his puppy. Max had been a German Shepard pup that had been a good companion over the years. He had the same vulnerable look as this girl, the look that had made him decide he would look after that pup with all he had. Now he could feel the same feeling rising in him, he wanted to look after her, but it wasn't his place.

Still he couldn't find it in him to be hard to her, "it may pinch a little but you sisters will stay with you"

She nodded and suddenly took his hand, "will you stay with me too?"

He wanted to say no, wanted to push her away and let her know he had no interest in looking out for her but one look at those eyes and he found himself nodding against his will.

He was rewarded with a big smile and she all but dragged him inside with her, he didn't fail to see the smirk on Ricks face or the knowing smile on Carole's

He quickly pulled his hand free from her grip once they were inside and he was grateful when Summer took the little girls hand instead. Charlie followed close behind and stopped to glare at him, he glared back wondering what her problem was.

Charlie seemed undisturbed by his intimidating glare that often had fully grown men turning away from him ad once again he felt some kind of respect for the kid.

He growled at her, "whats your problem?"

She shrugged off his growl, "you don't have to take care of us, we are not your problem, we can take care of ourselves"

He felt himself getting pissed at her, " ya don't fool me short stuff, ya not as tough as ya want everyone ta think."

She flushed with anger, "fuck you," with that she stormed passed him.

He couldn't help but smirk, yep that one could definitely be a Dixon.

As he walked in the room he lost his smirk, the girls had all gone pale at the sight of Lexi in the bed and he couldn't blame them. The women almost looked dead she was that pale and he wondered how close to death she had been.

Hershel was ushering Jess into a chair and he could tell she was terrified, he couldn't tell if it was for Lexi or the big needle Hershel was holding. He expected Summer or Charlie to go to her but they both seemed frozen watching Lexi's pale figure. He cursed under his breath at how insensitive Hershel was being, even Patricia didn't seem to notice the small girls tears.

He knelt next to the small girl, unable to stand the look on her face any longer, "hey, ya know, i used to have a pup named Max, you ever had a dog?"

It took her a moment to focus on him and not the needle or Lexi but when she did she smiled an uncertain smile, "erm yeah his names Seth, he is a big dog, he is back home i hope he is OK."

Daryl personally thought the dog was now walker food but thought it better to not upset the girl anymore, "yeah bet he is missing y'all"

Jess smiled at that and whispered, "don't tell my sisters but he loves me most"

Daryl took in her wince of pain as Hershel put the needle in her arm and he took her small hand, "i don't doubt that, dogs are good judges of character."

She focused on him once again, "Seth would like you and Mr grimes and his family."

He realised she was using the dog to say how she felt about the group, "yeah what about the rest?"

She looked thoughtful, "he would have given the others a chance but he would have bitten that guy on the butt."

Daryl smirked knowing she meant Shane, "i think i would like Seth"

She giggled at that and it was such a sweet sound he found himself smiling at it and he noticed the somber mood in the room lift some what.

Hershel finished taking the blood and patted Jess on the head before moving towards Lexi to gie her the blood, Patricia took over applying pressure to Jessica's arm where the blood had been taken.

Summer came over to them then and he handed Jessica's hand to her, he stood slowly and made his way towards Carole who stood at the door watching him with a fond smile on her face.

She looked at him as he approached, "she trusts you, kids are good at picking out that good ones Daryl, just like dogs."

He flushed at her compliment, part of him wanting to believe the nice things she said but history telling him to doubt and reject any act of kindness. Either way he couldn't bring himself to hurt the women that lost so much.

He decided to ignore what she said, "they need food and cleaning up, ya up for helping?

She smiled seeming to understand his avoidance, "I'll help, i meant what i said before."

He nodded glancing at the girls once more before leaving the room, he really needed to get out of here.

Rick was just outside the room looking at him as though trying to figure out a jigsaw puzzle. He really hated that look and glared at the cop, "ya want something?"

Rick held his hands up in surrender and nodded towards the room, "your good with kids." it wasn't said with any kind of accusation but Daryl was still remembering Walsh sick comment towards him about liking little girls.

"Fucks that supposed ta mean?" he growled at the cop

Rick looked surprised for a moment and then understanding dawned upon him, "look Shane was out of order, i wasn't thinking that, just that those girls could do worse than having you looking out for them."

Daryl snorted, "yeah, so your happy entrusting three kids to a redneck with anger issues?"

Rick shook is head and met his eyes, "that's not the guy you are Daryl"

Daryl didn't know how to respond to that it was too much first the girls then Carole and now Rick complimenting him. He needed to get away from this head fuck, "ya don't know fuck all about me, I'm goin huntin, keep Walsh away from them or else."

Rick almost looked amused at his response, "like i said they could do much worse."

Daryl flipped him off and stormed out, the girls would be OK with Carole and Rick looking out for them he needed some distance from all this emotional shit. Fuck he needed to kill something, he couldn't stand around playing the waiting game with the rest of them.


	6. Outside looking in

**Hey so had a break over xmas but back to writing again now, please let me know what you think i really appreciate the feedback you guys give me**

Daryl strode back to camp, it had been a good hunt, he had plenty of squirrels and some rabbits, he had been happy to get lost in the hunt and ignore thoughts of what had happened today. As he neared camp he took in the group gathered together, he tried to spot the three girls but couldn't see them. It was getting close to dinner time he could tell by the angry growl his stomach made, he dropped his catch off with Andrea and Lori nodding at Rick as he headed to the house.

Rick soon fell into step beside him and Daryl glanced over to acknowledge the sheriff who obviously wanted something.

Rick took his que from Daryl, "the girl, Lexi is doing well, she hasn't woken up yet, her sisters seem reluctant to mix with the rest of camp."

Daryl snorted at this, "wonder why that could be"

Rick nodded, "yeah Shane didn't make them feel welcome but the rest of the group would like to get to know them, maybe you could talk to them."

Daryl stopped and faced the Sheriff, "OK first why would i do that and second what makes you think they would listen to me"

Rick seemed amused and Daryl was fast getting sick of this, Rick held up his hands in surrender, "look every time me or Carol try and talk to them they clam up and the youngest kept asking after you."

Daryl frowned at this, "why?"

Rick still had that smile "i think she sees you as someone she can trust."

Daryl scowled, "fuck, i already said they ain't my responsibility, why is it so important they mix anyways, leave them be."

Rick gestured to the camp, "if they are going to join us they will have to get to know folk, beside Lexi is going to take time to heal, if you really don't want them only talking to you it's in your interest to get them mixing with the others.

Daryl cursed at this he hated that Rick was right, "fine I'll talk to em, get them mixing it up but don't go thinking I'm their care taker or anything."

Rick waited until Daryl was once again heading inside before he let the grin takeover, "wouldn't dream of it Dixon" he muttered under his breath before walking back to his family. Dixon had intrigued him from the get go, over the years he had met many people in the mind set like Merle Dixon. There was no reasoning with them or getting them to change their way of thinking, he had soon realised Daryl may be hot headed but he wasn't the same as Merle. He had seen the way he had thrown himself into helping find Sophia and he had come to count on the hot tempered red neck more than his own deputy and best friend.

Rick allowed his gaze to seek out Shane as he thought about him, his best friend was losing it. It was easy to see, the little signs were there and then the shoot out at the barn was the final straw. He had been watching his friend since that day and saw that he was slowly shutting himself off from the group and picking fights with the group. Today it had been Daryl, yesterday it was T Dog and he and Dale were constantly butting heads. Only Andrea seemed spared the temper Shane was dishing out and Rick knew why that was. He didn't approve but he wasn't in any position to comment, they were both adults. Only Andrea was vulnerable after losing her sister and had also started t isolate herself from the group, he couldn't help but feel Shane was using that to draw her in and get her on side and against him.

He wasn't sure when he started thinking of Shane as against him, he figured it had been coming for a while. Shane had chosen to cross that line and show him how far he was willing to go to get the group believing in him and doubting Ricks ability to lead.

Funny thing was he would hand it over to Shane in an instant, he didn't want to be responsible for so many, didn't want child's blood on his hands. Only he saw the reckless side of Shane coming out to play more and more and he knew it would get the whole group killed. So he stuck it out for now still trying to use his friendship with Shane to keep him in line but he could see how thin that thread was getting. Sooner or later it would come to a head and he wasn't sure how it would work out but he was prepared to take his family and leave if needed. Any that wanted to stick with him would be welcome, he took comfort in the thought that Carol, Dale and Daryl would be likely to stay with him over Shane.

Carol and Lori had a deep bond and She had helped the fragile women through burying her daughter and accepting the grief that was overwhelming her. Daryl hated Shane that much was clear and Rick would be thankful to have him on his side, he was a good hunter and a good person despite what many thought. Dale wouldn't follow Shane but none of them were a sure bet, they may decide to go their own way. He really hoped that when it came to it he wouldn't lose too many of the group he had come to care for them as family.

He couldn't say what the others would do and he didn't know how soon the group would be split, he just knew it was coming. He had always been the type of guy that observed a long time before acting, he wouldn't bring this fight the Shane but he wouldn't back down either. So the question really was how long it would be until Shane lost it with him, until then he would just wait it out and see how it played out.

Daryl stood at the door to the room taking in the scene before him, Summer was sat with Jessica on the floor doing some school work and Charlie appeared to be reading as she sat in the chair next to Lexi. He coughed to get their attention and almost hated to break their serene moment, it was obvious they were close and used to being around each other all the time.

Summer and Jessica gave him a warm smile that made him feel welcome, Charlie however just scowled and disappeared behind her book. He smirked at that and walked into the room resting his cross bow against the wall he always kept it near. He then leaned against the wall looking at Lexi in the bed, "she don't look so pale anymore"

Summer smiled at him, "yeah i think the blood helped her, though they had to take a fair amount from Jess"

He noticed the concerned look she threw the little girl and he took in the little ones appearance. She did look pale and tired and he frowned moving closer and kneeling down next to her, "how you feeling?"

She shrugged and smiled a weak smile, "OK i guess, i don't like giving blood"

He nodded at her, "yeah it sucks, but you did a good job" he then looked at Summer, "have you all eaten?"

Summer smiled at him, "yeah they gave extra to Jess because of the blood but that was a while ago"

He nodded, "OK well they are cooking dinner up, you should all come out and get some and meet some of the group."

Summer glanced at Charlie and Lexi, "we can't leave Lexi alone"

Charlie sighed loudly, "go, mix, have fun, I'm fine just here, i will call if i need you"

The older sister nodded, "if your sure,"

Charlie rolled her eyes, "go"

Daryl noticed Carol at the door, she smiled at him, "maybe they want to wash up before dinner, i got some of their stuff clean"

Daryl nodded his thanks and then turned to Summer, "Carol will help you both get cleaned up and take you for dinner"

Summer looked shaken and unsure, "your not coming? to dinner?"

He looked puzzled, "i was gonna come out later"

Summer looked nervous but didn't say anything more he looked questioningly at Carol who shrugged and led the two girls upstairs to get cleaned up.

He was still confused when Charlie spoke, "she wanted you to be there when they meet everyone, Shane scares them."

He frowned at that, "they don't have to be scared of him"

Charlie smirked, "i know but we had a talk and we decided you would be able to kick his ass in a fight"

He smirked back at her, "that right?

She nodded seeming to go back to scowling again, "yes, so its why they want you around when they meet everyone"

He snorted, "and you don't?"

She shrugged, "not planning on meeting everyone, i don't play well with others, besides i can take care of myself, that idiot doesn't bother me."

He smirked at that, he could easily imagine her being difficult for people to get on well with, she didn't remind him of a Dixon for no reason. "Well i will make sure i look out for your sisters and i will bring you some food in too"

She nodded and went back to her book ignoring him now and he felt the desire to offer some words of reassurance but didn't know why. Out of the three girls Charlie was the tough one so he shouldn't have to worry about her so much, only he knew what it was like to act one way and feel another.

He sighed and stormed out of the room, there he went again, he didn't need to worry about these girls, they were not his responsibility. He would get them mixed up with the group and once Lexi was back to full health he wouldn't have to talk to them much.

For now though he was stuck so he waited until Summer Jess and Carole came downstairs and he nodded at them, "lets go get some food."

He tried to ignore to big smile on both girls faces when they realised he was waiting for them, they were very quiet to start with but slowly they started to interact more. He smiled when Carl invited Jessica to play a game he had invented, the two youngest quickly bonded and it was nice to see Carl being a kid again. Daryl noticed that Shane kept his distance from the group which helped to alleviate tension and the rest of the group were keen to get to know Summer.

It was funny to see the Korean kid Glenn fall over himself when talking to Summer, he obviously thought she was pretty and Daryl felt like he should warn the kid away from her. Although there were worse people than Glenn, he seemed harmless enough and it might do the farmers daughter good to see the kid has other options. He did not like the way she seemed to dangle Glenn on a chain, he had come to respect the kid but he was still a kid and very naive and he felt that girl took advantage of that.

Besides Summer seemed comfortable talking with him, in fact both girls seemed to fit right in, enough that he didn't feel like he abandoned them when he took Charlie some food.

He almost bumped into her at the door, "hey short stuff, you decided to join us?"

She scowled at his name for her, "no, they are doing some tests on Lexi decided to get some air, it's hot in there"

He watched as she walked onto the porch and sat n the railings looking out at the camp, he leaned against the railings next to her and handed her the food. She took it nodding her thanks, they both watched the camp for a while not talking. He figured she wasn't so bad to be around he preferred when people didn't talk just to fill the silence.

Once she finished eating watched her sisters for a while and he wondered if she wished she were like them, it was never easy being on the outside.

He rested his elbows on the same railing she was sat on, "you know you could join in too."

She snorted at that, "whats the point? "

He met her gaze and raised an eyebrow in question and she scowled gesturing to the camp, "it looks almost normal, like its a group of people going camping but it's all bullshit."

He shook his head, "you should watch your mouth short stuff"

She rolled her eyes, "your not my dad"

He wondered briefly where her dad was, but she interrupted his thoughts, "it's all an illusion, so there isn't any point, we can't stay here, they want all of us gone, once Lexi is healed."

He frowned, "how do you know that?"

She shrugged and jumped down, "i hear things, so i think i will stick to reality seeing as it will be hitting us in the face again pretty soon."

With that she walked back inside and Daryl spent a long time on the porch thinking about moving on from the farm and what that would mean. He couldn't help but wonder who would be lost next if they were forced back on the road. His eyes followed little Jess as she played with Carl, he wasn't religious but right then he wished there was someone to pray to, someone to keep the children in their group safe.


	7. It isn't a dream

**Hey guys another update, trying to get things moving along now, finally Lexi is waking up, i know the grammer isn't great i'm not great at that stuff and i don't have word at the moment so having to spell check myself so i apologize for that. Hope you enjoy it let me know what you think.**

The evening was coming to a close and for the most part Daryl had stayed on the porch keeping a distance from the camp. Charlie didn't come back out and he watched as people started to break off to go to their tents for rest. He suddenly realised the girls had nowhere to sleep and he noticed they must have realised this too as they suddenly looked unsure and he felt frustrated when he noticed them heading towards him. Of course they would look to him for answers even with Rick being right there.

Summer smiled at him she seemed to be in a good mood but he saw the minute she became nervous as she got closer to him. He noticed that little Jess looked almost asleep as she leaned against her big sister.

Summer guided Jess up the stairs and stood next to him, "We left our tent in the truck, we only bought what we could carry, it was stupid i guess."

He shook his head, "nah you couldn't carry everything, surprised you managed to carry what you did."

She seemed more relaxed with his reassurance and he led them both inside, Hershel was checking on Lexi and Charlie was still in her seat looking close to sleep. Daryl caught the old mans attention, "can i have a word."

Hershel nodded and followed him outside, "how can i help?"

Daryl was well aware that this man wanted them gone but he still had a kindness in him it seemed so he just laid it n the line, "they need somewhere to sleep until i can get their truck tomorrow."

Hershal looked into the room and back at him, "they can have the room next door there is a sofa bed and a sofa, it is short term though."

Daryl nodded at this knowing that Hershal needed to make it clear that they were not welcome long term, "I will have their tent by tomorrow"

The old man nodded, "someone should stay in there with the girl, she may wake up and need someone."

Daryl sighed and walked back int the room, all three girls looked exhausted and he wondered how long it had been since they were able to sleep. He figured with Lexi being injured they would have had to share keeping watch.

He gently shook Summers shoulder, "come on your all staying next door for tonight"

Summer looked surprised, "oh i thought we would stay here, what about Lexi?

Daryl became aware that Rick was at the door watching the exchange along with Hershel.

He shook his head, "you all need rest I will stay in here tonight."

He ignored the looks of surprise on the two guys faces and helped the girl to gather their belongings.

It didn't take long for them to make a bed up, Charlie took the sofa and Summer and Jess took the bed. They were asleep before their heads hit their pillows and when Daryl knocked silence greeted him. He stuck his head in and couldn't help but smile at the three sleeping girls, Charlie actually looked peaceful without her permanent scowl. He could see they were all sisters now they all looked similar when sleeping and peaceful.

"They all settled?" Rick had not said much letting Daryl take care of them, Hershel was checking on Lexi before turning in for the night.

He turned to the Sheriff, "see for yourself."

Rick smiled at the sight and sighed, they all looked so peaceful and too innocent for this world, "they must have been through hell these past days, i doubt they had much opportunity to rest"

Daryl shrugged, "we have all been through it."

Rick nodded, "yeah but at least we had the group, they are too young to have the kind of stresses we handle"

Daryl shut the bedroom door, he agreed with Rick but he wasn't about to have a heart to heart with the guy, he headed to the room he would be spending the night.

Rick stopped him however, "we could split the time, you need rest too."

Daryl shook his head, i will get some rest and i will catch up in the morning, we need to get their truck tomorrow.

The sheriff nodded and seemed to hesitate for a moment as if he wanted to say something other than the "night Daryl" he gave before leaving to join his family.

Daryl sat in one of the chairs next to Lexi mostly ignoring Hershel as he removed his boots, he doubted he would get much good sleep tonight. He looked up as Patricia came into the room with water and some other things and put them on the table.

Hershel saw him looking and gestured to the table, "if she wakes up allow her to have sips of water make sure she keeps this down before allowing her to eat anything."

Patricia turned towards them, "there are some dry crackers and cereal bars if she can manage them." with that the nervous looking women left the room.

Hershel then moved to a cupboard in the room he came back to Daryl with a stool and blanket and pillow, "if your going to spend the night in the chair may as well get comfy."

Daryl didn't know what to say to the act of kindness and nodded his head, "thanks, should i wake you if she wakes."

Hershel shook his head, "no she is out the worst of it, she may need some pain relief, there are some tablets on the side. Her sister told me they ran out of pain medication a while back, so she managed without, she may refuse the medication but it will help her recovery if she is able to sleep and she wont sleep or rest well if in pain."

Daryl noticed the antibiotics, "she need those?"

Hershal smiled, "apparently she was taking these since she got injured, which is good the chance of infection is reduced, she should continue taking them but she should be eating before she continues to take them. "

Daryl rubbed his hand over his face, "you know I'm not a damn nurse."

Hershel smiled at that, "you will be just fine, you have taken good care with them girls, now make sure you get some rest, I'm sure she will wake you if she wakes up."

Daryl squirmed at the old mans words, he didn't think anyone but Rick and Carol had taken much notice to the way the girls seemed to be going to him. Of course it was probably wishful thinking on his part, in these close quarters it was hard to keep secrets. He decided to focus on getting himself comfortable instead as the old man cleared his stuff and quietly left the room.

Daryl rested his head back and closed his eyes for a long time he lay there thinking of what would happen once they left the farm. After a while he dozed off, he wasn't sure how long he had fell asleep but he didn't think it was very long, his neck ached like a bitch though. Deciding he would be more comfortable on the floor he used the seat cushions from the chairs to make the floor more comfortable. He glanced at Lexi to check she was OK and still breathing, the small lamp cast a soft glow in the room. Deciding she looked fine he settled on the floor sleep soon found him unfortunately so did the dreams.

Lexi felt weightless like she was floating, her dreams were disjointed part memory part fantasy, when she started to wake she realised she was in a comfy bed. She couldn't place why the bed felt like heaven and she wondered if it was the bed in the hotel in Atlanta. Slowly as she woke more and more memories filled in the blanks for her, she then noted the dull ache on her stomach.

She groaned, "there goes thinking this was all a really fucked up nightmare" her words came out rough, damn she needed a drink.

She slowly opened her eyes wondering where she was and then she remembered the final minutes before she blacked out. Panic rushed through her and she sat up suddenly looking for her sisters. She instantly regretted it as pain flared up her side and she felt dizziness wash through her but her eyes met cool blue ones and she froze.

Daryl had heard her groan and croak out something about this being a nightmare, he slowly moved to sit up when she shot up looking panicked and in pain.

He moved slowly to not startle her holding his hands up in the way that he would to show someone he meant no harm, "you sound like you could use some water."

She remembered him now, Daryl he had carried her here, wherever here was, she had asked him t look out for her sisters. She still felt dazed but a little calmer, she felt a small amount of trust towards this guy seeing as he had likely saved her life.

He was holding a glass of water t her lips and she tried to drink long and deep but he wouldn't let her, "hey slow down, you don't want to get sick."

he knew he was right so she slowed down and pulled away to meet his eyes, "my sisters?" her voice sounded less rough now but still scratchy.

He nodded his head behind her, "they are sleeping next door, they are OK we looked after them." His voice was calm and quiet the voice he rarely used around others but he could tell she needed him to be this way.

She remembered him being more hard than this, his voice had been hard and his eyes unforgiving but now he seemed softer and she felt herself relaxing more. She couldn't help but want to doubt his reassurances though, she had learnt the hard way that trust could get you killed.

He sensed she wasn't completely sold on her sisters being OK, "look i can go wake one of them for ya, but they were worn out they need to sleep." It had obviously been a good few hours since he fell asleep and he felt rested but he was sure those girls could use a full nights sleep.

She nodded at him wanting to demand he go wake them now but he was right they needed to sleep, she could feel fatigue running through her own body and knew she needed more rest. She took a few more sips of water and suddenly realised she was half naked and pulled the sheet up more to cover herself. Daryl had sat n the bed to help her drink some water and she noticed that he had a vest on and jeans but it still felt a little too intimate.

He noticed she looked uncomfortable and for the first time he realised she had very little on under the sheet, he could feel a blush rising up and was glad the lamp cast a low light. He moved to sit in the chair next to her instead putting some space between them.

She felt more comfortable with him in the chair and she carefully moved herself so she could sit against the headboard. Her side ached like a bitch and she let out a small moan of pain as almost fell down on her uninjured side.

Daryl moved instinctively kneeling on the bed and gently he wrapped an arm around her back and the other under her knees and he helped lift her so she could rest against the headboard. He tried to ignore how hot is cheeks were once he realised just how close they were and he could see a blush rising on her own cheeks. He decided it was a good look on her, he had seen her very pale and now with color in her cheeks she looked healthy and alive. He realised he was staring when she started to squirm and he was still closer than necessary to her, e quickly darted back to his seat, "better?"

Her pulse was racing at how fast he had moved and basically carried her in some romantic way up the bed, she couldn't help but think how easily he lifted her. It wasn't surprising he ad some muscles, she averted her gaze from his arms and felt uncomfortable again at how close they were. An uncomfortable silence fell over them and he suddenly was back in his chair.

She nodded at him, "thanks"

He moved then wanting something to do, he refilled her water and bought her some pain meds, "i don't want to here any shit about you don't need them, cause you obviously do."

She smiled at his gruff nature and decided that this once she wouldn't argue with him, besides she was in pain, she checked the medication before taking it, she still wasn't fully trusting this guy just yet.

He smirked as she checked the medication she was so mistrusting, but then he figured he would be too if he was in her position.

After a while she had another glass of water and some crackers and a cereal bar, she looked tired and he knew he could sleep another few hours, "you should get some rest"

She had started to feel more human with some food in her and her pain was less but she was still tired as hell. She moved to lay down more but every time she closed her eyes she imagined something had happened to her sisters. After around ten minutes she had concocted a whole story that Daryl and that other guy Rick had her sisters locked up somewhere being abused and they were nursing her back to health so they could do the same. The rationale part of her knew she was over reacting bu when it came to her sisters she was anything but rationale.

He was drifting off in the chair but he constant movement kept interrupting his sleep, after ten minutes of it he lost his patience, "just go to sleep would ya?"

He sat up and met her eyes, that fear was back and something else, a wild look that people got before they did something crazy.

She moved then as if to get out of bed and he could see how much effort it took for her to move, he growled and tried to make her stay in the bed, "hey what the hell"

She felt an irrational surge of fear as he grabbed her and tried to keep her in the bed and she started to fight him. He increasingly got pissed off, she was going to rip her stitches open if she carried on. Somehow during the struggle he had grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the bed, he had been too forceful and he knew this when the strangled cry escaped her mouth.

He instantly released her wrist but stayed over her waiting to see if she was going to go all crazy on him again. He then noticed the tears she had her eyes closed and she looked pale again but tears were leaking down her face. He let out a growl of frustration, "fuck" He wondered if he had hurt her seriously she looked like she was in too much pain to even speak.

He tried hard to control his own temper because he was seriously pissed at her but that wasn't going to work right now. He slowly got off the bed realising he was almost straddling her, he realised that in itself would freak her out. He remembered what she said about the guy that hurt her, fuck he was an idiot, even worse the sheet was tangled up at the bottom of the bed exposing her half dressed body to him.

He jumped off the bed as if he was on fire and grabbed his blanket draping it over her, "look i wasn't trying to hurt ya,"

She eventually opened her eyes and met his they were calmer now but still wary and he hated that look in her eyes. He was used to everyone looking at him like that but he wanted her to trust him, he didn't know why.

He kept his voice calm and met her eyes, "The doc never said if you could get up, i don't want you hurting yourself"

She was still a little pissed at him for hurting her even though she knew it was mostly her fault for being irrational, "I'm not your problem"

He shook his head, "damn i wish you weren't but see i have three girls trusting me to take care of you and i really don't want them pissed at me."

She snorted at that feeling a warmth inside that he obviously did care about her sisters, "your scared of my sisters?"

He smirked at her, "I'm a smart guy, that Charlie is a firecracker, although something tells me your ten times worse."

She smiled at that, "better believe it, your lucky I'm injured or i would have kicked your ass just then."

He somehow didn't doubt that, "yeah what was that about, you have some kind of meltdown"

She slowly sat up then pulling the blanket around her, "i just needed to see them, to know for sure" She sounded small and fragile and he wanted the tough talking girl back.

He made a quick decision then and scooped her up as he had done back when he found her, she tensed in his arms but he met her eyes, "you ain't walking round til the doc says so."

She relaxed a little then as he carried her to the room next to hers, he managed to open the door without moving her around too much. It took her a moment to identify her sisters in the darkness but when she did she felt a surge of happiness. She couldn't recall a time she felt so happy and relieved and it overwhelmed her to see her babies all safe and more warm and peaceful.

Daryl smiled at the sleeping figures and knew it would bring some peace of mind to the girl in his arms but then he noticed she was crying. He gently closed the door and carried her back to her room and wanted to lay her on the bed but it felt wrong with the way she was crying so he stood there unsure what to do.

She started to laugh then and he was sure she was some nut job, just his luck, "they haven't looked that peaceful for a long time, it got really bad for a while before you found us. I'm sorry, it's just family you know" she shrugged wiping her tears feeling like an idiot, she hated to cry in front of anyone.

He nodded at that, he did get it, family did some crazy shit to your emotions, he still remembered the tears he had shed over Merle, "it's fine, you have been through a lot."

She laughed at that, "hasn't everyone? you can put me down now, thanks for ... well for everything"

He quickly moved to place her on the bed feeling himself blush at her thanks, fuck he needed to get a grip and stop acting like a girl, "yeah well don't expect it all the time."

She looked surprised at his suddenly cold words and he felt like a dick, fuck he couldn't handle being around people like this.

She sat squirming on the bed and he sighed in frustration, "now what?"

She blushed even more and sighed, "i need to pee OK"

He froze and looked helplessly around, just how the hell did he handle this, "can't you hold it?"

She raised her eyebrow at him, "yeah i guess i could or i could just go pee, where is the toilet?"

He pointed out in the hall, "look you can't be walking around just yet"

She shook her head, "look thanks and all but there is no way I'm having some strange guy take me toilet"

He didn't like the idea either, "OK but i take you to the door, you leave it unlocked in case i have to come in"

She scowled at him, "your worse than most nurses i know"

He snorted and scooped her up, "you know many huh?"

She nodded, "being a nurse i know plenty."

He had forgotten that she was a nurse and for some reason the image of her in one of those unrealistic sexy nurses outfits popped in his head, "oh yeah i forgot."

He slowly let her down outside the toilet and he watched as she took a step stumbled and grabbed onto his arms, he steadied her and the blanket fell away.

He wasn't sure if he should grab the blanket but she just sighed, "I'm fine, besides it's easier without the blanket."

He watched as she walked shakily inside the toilet, he just wanted to make sure she didn't fall down he wasn't looking at her ass in those black little shorts that he figured were her underwear. No way she would wear them on their own, they revealed too much. He suddenly felt hot and uncomfortable and like he had done something wrong.

When she came out minutes later he quickly wrapped her in the blanket ignoring her questioning gaze, "you erm seem OK on your feet, think you can make the journey back?"

She nodded at him, "yeah," She was getting dizzy from his hot and cold personality, she wasn't sure why he was being this way but she wasn't about to beg for his help.

As they walked back she felt her legs trembling, she had held onto the walls when using the bathroom now she had nothing and her legs were unsteady. When he leg gave way she quickly grabbed for the guy next to her and his arms were suddenly around her. She hated how quick his reflexes were she was left feeling like a clumsy child.

Daryl cursed when she almost went down, he was not doing a good job of taking care of her, his own inability to be around others was meaning he did a shitty job of looking after her.

He once again picked her up and carried her to her bed placing her gently down and avoiding her eyes, "you need some water or anything?"

She once again saw the change in his demeanour and it intrigued her, "some water would be good"

He waited until she was done and then snapped at her, "you done now ? cause i need some sleep"

She hated being a burden to anyone, she always looked after herself and this guy obviously saw he as a burden. He probably drew the short straw and got stuck babysitting her, she moved as quick as she could to get comfy and fall asleep trying to ignore the man next to her.

He sighed at her reaction feeling like a dick, "look, if ya need anything just wake me"

She frowned at his sudden change again, I'll be fine"

He scowled at her and suddenly got in her face, "look your sick, you may not like it but you need looking after so i need you to ask if you need something, ok?

She scowled back at him, "fine"

He nodded and moved back to his chair trying to get comfy, he didn't like the feelings this girl stirred up in him and he wanted to storm out and go to his tent. He knew he wouldn't though, because she may get hurt trying to do something for herself, he could tell she was stubborn enough to try and look after herself.

He still felt like a dick, he could tell from her breathing she was still awake, he turned slightly to look at her and she slowly met his eyes, "what?" she sounded more tired now and less pissed off.

He didn't want her to fall asleep pissed at him, "i didn't mean to snap at you, it's been a long day."

Her eyes softened at his words and she smiled at him, "i get that being around my sisters can be full on."

He was glad she was no longer pissed at him, "yeah, they are good kids but they were worried about you."

Lexi relaxed into the cushions, "I'm all they have"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "what about your folks?"

"they died a while back, I'm their full time guardian now"

He could see the sadness in her eyes, "damn that has to suck, i mean your young, that's a lot of responsibility"

She smiled at that she had heard it so many times from various people usually partners that couldn't handle the fact that she had so much responsibility, "i wouldn't change it fr the world, they are my life."

He respected that and didn't question it any further, she smiled and snuggled down into the bed, "get some sleep, you earned it"

He nodded getting comfy himself, "you too, that's an order."

She smirked at him. "oh Daryl first thing you should know about me is that i take orders from no one"

He smirked back at her, "i can imagine"

She could feel sleep pulling her under and she yawned , "night Daryl"

He waited until she was asleep before tucking the blanket around her, "night Lexi"


	8. You wont break me

**So here is the next part guys, hope you like it, oh and if your interested my profile pic is the pic of how i see the four sisters in the story, Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

The next time Lexi woke the sun was shining through the windows and she was able to make out the wallpaper on the walls. There were various creepy looking pictures on the wall which made her think she was in some old persons house. The picture of Jesus confirmed it was a religious house, great all she needed were Jesus freaks wanting to save her soul.

She moved slowly careful not to upset her injury again, then her eyes fell on him, he was curled up on the floor and she was reminded of a puppy. He looked peaceful when he slept but she wasn't fooled, any loud noise and she had no doubt he would be on his feet in seconds ready to fight. She was half tempted to test that theory but decided it was better to wait until she was able to fight back. Last night had reminded her how she was in no fit state to fight anyone just yet, which was a bitch, she hated having to rely on others and to feel vulnerable.

She allowed herself some time to fully take in the man laying on the floor, he intrigued her in many ways. One minute he was almost gentle and caring the next he was cold and distant, it made her want to push his buttons and see what made him tick but that would have to wait until she was more able to take care of herself.

He was an interesting guy, she yawned and ran a hand through her hair, hating how greasy it felt, damn she had serious bed hair. She could feel her curls all knotted together and no amount of finger combing was sorting this sorry mess out. She gave up on her hair and decided to check the rest of her body out, she carefully lifted her vest top up to check her wound. There was a clean white dressing and it was a welcome sight to see no blood soaking through.

Her bruises were starting to heal too, that bastard had not taken being told no easily and being injured her bruises had taken a long time to heal. She looked at he wrist which were bruised worse though and she remembered last night, Daryl interrupting her freak out had aggravated her old bruises on her wrists. She rubbed them absently hating seeing them there, they reminded her of what had happened that night, how close that bastard had come to..

"Do they hurt?," his rough voice startled her out of her thoughts and she met his eyes, they looked concerned.

He moved closer inspecting the bruises on her wrists, the sun made them easy to see, the sheet was no longer covering her and his eyes tracked various other bruises all over her body. He met her eyes, "i never meant to cause them."

She frowned for a moment, "they are not from you, I'm not some delicate flower you know, i earned those bruises from a real fight, not from some tame wrestling from you."

He scowled at that but felt relieved that he hadn't caused any harm to her, "the same guy?"

She realised how close they were again and was tempted to pull the sheet over herself but she resisted, "yeah, he didn't like the word no."

She felt uncomfortable talking about this and tried to treat it as nothing but the truth was no matter how tough she may act it had really shaken her. She decided to distract the attention elsewhere, "hey can you get me some water?"

Daryl noticed the change of topic and decided if she didn't want to talk about it he wasn't going to force her to talk about it, "yeah sure"

She pulled the sheet over her once he moved away and moved to sit on the edge of the bed once again trying to control her hair.

He smirked at her, "i don't think that is going to work"

She felt an irrational desire to stick her tongue out at him instead she just rolled her eyes at him, "yeah i know, washing my hair hasn't exactly been a priority"

He took in the long hair a dark blond colour, her hair trailed most the way down her back and he couldn't help but think it was stupid to keep your hair so long, "i could cut it off for you." He showed her his hunting knife, "one quick cut and it wont be a problem for you anymore."

She wondered if he was teasing her but he didn't strike her as a guy that joked around much and one look at his eyes told her he was serious. She protectively wrapped her hands around her hair pushing it over her left shoulder away from him, "thanks, but if i want a haircut i will ask my sisters, not some guy with a hunting knife."

He shrugged and replaced his hunting knife, "your call."

She took the water from him and he handed her more pain meds and another cereal bar, she took them without comment, "yeah well once you get the all clear you can get washed up, they have running hot water."

He found it amusing seeing her eyes get so big, "are you serious? fuck waiting show me this shower now." It had been too long since she had bathed in hot water, they had maintained some kind of hygiene but since getting injured her hygiene hadn't become a priority. The thought of getting clean sounded really good, she could feel the dirt and grime ingrained in her skin. The only place that she had kept so clean was the area on her stomach near the wound. She realised how she must look nasty and not smell so great either and felt self conscious about it, but one look at Daryl soothed her. He seemed to have his own issue with dirt and grime so he couldn't exactly judge her. However she couldn't help but think it suited him, he didn't make her feel revolted, in fact quite the opposite, he was an attractive guy.

He gently pushed her back down smirking at her reaction, "not yet," he didn't get the obsession with cleaning in hot water. Sure he had always kept himself clean, but working a farm and hunting meant he spent most the time dirty. He considered a dip in the lake a good enough wash most of the time. So when everyone else started moaning about missing hot water he just took to using the cold lake water to getting clean. Although he had to admit she looked like she hadn't bathed fr a while and it wasn't a good look.

"Fine," she sighed and let it go, deciding to eat her food and sip her water, "so where are we exactly and who is here ?"

"This is Hershel's farm, he and his family let us stay here, he is the guy that patched you up, he is a vet" he tried to not smirk as he revealed the last part.

Lexi shook her head slowly, "ok you do know I'm not an animal right?"

He just smirked at her and and looked her up and down, "hard to tell under all that dirt just what you are"

She flipped him off, what an ass hole, so much for him not judging her, "like your any better, at least i have an excuse, whats yours?"

He just continued to look amused and she decided to let it go, this was not a battle she could win, he obviously could tell she hated being so dirty and he obviously didn't give a fuck. Besides she was still tired and weak she would save the battle of wit for when she was on top form.

She decided to change the topic, "so he is the best you have in terms of medical help?"

He noted the way she decided to let his comment go, something told him she wouldn't normally back down and part of him wanted to see that side of her. "Yeah guess we are lucky you turned up, there was an incident and Hershel wants us out so it will be good that we have you with us"

"What makes you think we will stick with you guys? " she wasn't being a bitch she really did have reservations.

Daryl scowled at that, "why wouldn't you, it's safer in a group"

Lexi shrugged, "depends who is in the group, also depends where your headed." They already planned to head home first, she couldn't deny it would be nice to be ina group if they were safe. It was hard work taking care of her sisters alone, they were good kids but still just kids. Still she remembered how fucked up things had gotten both times she joined a group. The first group had seemed good too but it soon became clear that wasn't the case, then she met that guy and she almost ended up dead. Yeah not a great track history with other people.

"Well the group is not too bad if i can tolerate them so can you, why you have somewhere else to be?" He didn't like the idea of them leaving the group, he shouldn't give a damn but he couldn't help but feel some responsibility for the girls safety. It didn't feel good to imagine them leaving and never seeing them again of knowing if they were ok.

"It's not a question of tolerating people it depends how safe they are, we were headed home, not sure it's any better than here but we have to check, my brother and his family are there."

"You have a brother? i though it was just you and your sisters." he recalled her sayings he was all her sisters had left.

She smiled and nodded, "yeah well it more or less is, my brother has his own family but they were taking care of the farm for us." Her brother had made it clear after their parents died that he wouldn't care for his younger sisters. She didn't blame him, he was younger than her in many ways even though he was their big brother. He had married young started a family, she thought of her nephew and niece and hoped they were alive.

"You live on a farm?" he was surprised she didn't look like a farm girl

"Born and bred, how do you think we survived this long? we know how to shoot and hunt and live off the land" she missed the farm and wished once again they were home when this hit, she was sure they could hold off attacks there.

"Me too, wasn't much of a farm when this hit but it was home, " he wasn't sure why he was sharing this with her, he didn't want to get close, besides she had plans to leave.

"Why did you leave? " She couldn't imagine leaving if she were at her farm.

"My brother, he wanted to leave, i guess i wanted us to stick together" He still resented the fact that Merle made him leave their home.

She smiled knowingly, "I guess that is the only thing that would make me leave my home, my family."

He nodded thinking how she seemed to get it and realised how much he was talking with her, she was practically a stranger and here he was getting all chatty with her, he never did that. Or at least he never used to, being made to look out for her it was hard to ignore her, he found her easy to talk alone made him start to feel uncomfortable, he shouldn't let his guard down so easily, she was no different to any one else.

He had no doubt that she would get stories from everyone about him and then she would stay clear of him, or she would just take off when she was healed. Either way he should keep his distance.

She noticed he suddenly became distant and was about to call him on it when she was suddenly attacked by a blur or dark blond curls with pink streaks. She quickly recovered and wrapped her arms around her sister, Charlie was not big on hugging but right now she was clinging to Lexi as if someone may take her away.

Lexi gently eased her sister back and met her eyes, "you ok?"

Charlie was overwhelmed at seeing her big sister awake and looking fairly healthy, she was trying to be careful knowing she was still injured but she couldn't hold back her relief knowing Lexi was back, "i am now your here."

Lexi grinned and rested her forehead against Charlies, "not going anywhere Charlie Chuck"

Charlies green eyes filled with tears at that comment but she refused to cry, "yeah make sure you don't and stop calling me that, I'm gonna get the others."

Daryl watched the exchange and was surprised at the change in the little tough thing that showed more balls than Glenn. He felt like he should leave but didn't know if he should just leave or say something. Before he could make any decisions, Jess and Summer were running into the room closely followed by Charlie who was now more composed but the brightest he had seen her.

The little one had her hair tied in some fancy braid and it trailed behind her as she all but flung herself at her big sister. She was crying uncontrollably and he noticed Lexi grimace in pain, he moved quickly, gently easing Jess back, "hey easy now she is still recovering."

Jess grinned up at him her chubby cheeks tear stained and her eyes alight with happiness but she nodded at him before moving to Lexis good side and snuggling into her. It was like watching a mama bear and her cub.

He took in Summer the oldest of the three, she had the lightest blond hair but also the shortest and curliest and he was reminded so much of a cheerleader he expected her to break out in a cheer. Her face was lit up so much he thought she actually might start doing some high kicks and clapping, thankfully for his sanity she contained it and just hopped from foot to foot before wrapping her arms around her big sister.

He decided to give them some space and gathered his belongings together, he couldn't help but watch the girls gather around their sister all talking at once. He shook his head not sure how they even heard each other but they all seemed to understand just fine.

Lexi noticed Daryl sneaking out and decided to not let him escape so easily, "hey Daryl, where you running off to." She was fairly sure the chatter of four excited girls was too much for him and he now looked like a dear caught in headlights.

All girls were now looking at him which made him uncomfortable and he felt like he had to explain himself which just pissed him off, "i ain't running and i was gonna get some breakfast"

He pointed at Charlie finding it amusing that a girl this moody had pink hair running through her blond curls, "make sure she drinks plenty."

Charlie glared at him but he just stared at her until she shrugged, "sure whatever"

He met Lexi's questioning gaze and noticed she was smirking at him, so he frowned at her, "what?"

She just smiled and shook her head, "thought i was the only person to keep miss firecracker here in line."

He just smirked as he saw Charlie glare even more, "yeah we bonded"

He should have known he opened himself up for attack because Charlie snorted, "yeah we braided each others hair and talked about our boy band crushes,"

The giggles filled the room and he wasn't an idiot like many thought, Daryl Dixon knew when he was outnumbered, so he hastily retreated thinking walkers he understood but people were just damn crazy.

He spent the morning avoiding the room, instead he made sure Carol and Rick looked after the four sisters. He was reluctant to go near them again not wanting a repeat of this morning, he wasn't sure why he didn't just blow up at them like he usually did when people tried to get close. It wasn't so easy to be that way with them when they really hadn't done anything to him and the youngest one had eyes to rival any puppy he had ever seen.

He scowled at that thought, 'getting soft in your old age' the voice in his head always sounded like Merle and always reminded him of where he sat in the grand scheme of things. He wasn't a guy that should be around people, let alone children, he just wasn't someone those girls should trust.

He sat on his truck waiting for Rick who had gone to Lexi to find out where they had left the truck, he had got some spare fuel from the car son the highway and now waited for the cop to return. He avoided the curious gaze Rick had thrown him when he obviously didn't want to be in the same space as any of the girls.

As Rick approached him he got off the truck, listening to where the girls had left their truck, "ok so who do i take?"

Rick wasn't sure what was going on this morning but Daryl seemed reluctant to be around the new additions this morning. He shouldn't be surprised the guy didn't like people all that much but he had seen a different side to him around the young girls.

He pointed to himself, "thought i would come for the ride."

Daryl shook his head, "no way"

Rick felt insulted, he thought he was getting somewhere with Daryl lately, "whats the problem?"

"The problem is, i see only two guys that can keep Walsh in his place, having us both away from camp ain't smart, its plain stupid."

It made sense then to Rick and he had to agree, it felt alien to think of Shane as the one he had to watch out for. Not so long ago it was Shane and him that saw Daryl as the risk, how things had changed. He wondered if they had really changed or if it was just that he was finally seeing the way things always had been. He nodded at Daryl, "ok i can tell your itching to go out for a while so i will stay here, take T dog or Glenn."

Daryl nodded glad that the guy wasn't going to argue about this, "fine I'll take the Korean kid." He still wasn't willing to forgive T dog and he didn't need that tension between them. Besides he had grown to respect that Glenn kid, he had revealed how resourceful he was and he was more likely to fight to survive. T dog however had given in way to easily when he got injured on the highway, Daryl wanted someone capable with him if they were leaving the safety of the camp.

Rick had called Glenn over and explained what they were doing, the kid seemed eager to go and it amused Daryl. In his experience not many of their group liked to venture out much, Daryl was always fine with leaving the camp but he was capable of surviving and fighting. The kid however wasn't much of a fighter but he figured the kid had something about him to have survived this long when he regularly wandered into dangerous situations and so far had always escaped.

Glenn practically bounced over to him and Daryl was reminded of tigger on crack, the damn kid obviously had some kind of disorder, no one was this happy and perky. He thought of Summer the cheerleader and smirked, damn they were a good match no wonder they got on last night.

Glenn was grinning at him and talking a mile a minute to Rick, he stopped when he reached Daryl, "so whats the plan?"

Daryl rolled his eyes, "the plan is you shut the hell up and get in my truck," Daryl climbed into his truck not waiting for a response.

Glenn looked fearfully at Rick, "is he going to kill me?"

Rick laughed and patted Glenn on the back, "you will be fine, just stay alert, you will need the keys for their truck."

Glenn nodded and took the keys from Rick, "ok i have a gun, if Dixon attacks do i get to shoot him in self defence."

Rick smirked, "just don't chatter too much kid and you will be fine."

Glenn shook his head, mumbling that he was going to die, he couldn't control his talking especially when nervous and Daryl Dixon made him nervous. He had started to see the guy in a new light lately but still there was a deadly side to him that Glenn didn't quiet trust.

He was mostly doing this because Rick asked and because he imagined Summer would be impressed when she realised he had helped bring her truck back. He had spent a long time talking to the girl last night and he felt like he had found someone he could really talk to. She was bubbly and talkative like him and she didn't make him feel stupid. Lately he had felt stupid a lot when he was around Maggie she always made him feel that way. Of course she had hardly spoke to him since his group had shot her loved ones in the barn, didn't seem to matter that they were all dead.

"Are you going to get in the damn truck or do i have to come get ya?" Daryl growled at the Korean.

Glenn almost jumped out f his skin and ran to get in the truck giving Daryl a sheepish grin, "ok lets hit the road."

Daryl just stared at the kid for along time before starting the engine.

Glenn sent out a prayer to whoever was listening, 'please don't let Dixon kill me'.

Lexi had notice the absence of Daryl throughout the rest of the morning and wondered if they had really scared him off, poor guy, three girls can be a lot to take. She had found over the years that most of her friends had slowly lost contact with her, they came as a package deal and three young girls were not always easy to be around. She had been in two serious relationships over the years and eventually the stress had become too much for them to work through it.

Realising she was into guys and girls had made her think it was a blessing, because things had ended badly with Bradley who she was with for over two years. When she met Sienna she thought they really had a chance at making it work, Sienna had loved being part of the family and everything was good. except it didn't last, they never did. So she had accepted recently not to expect anyone to stick around, she had spent the last year getting used to the fact that she was better off alone. She cared about the girls and she would probably be the only one too so that would have to be enough.

Only then the world had ended and she wasn't so sure that going it alone was going to work out in her sisters favour. She had been lucky this time, but she wasn't invincible, she could be wiped out at any time and then they wouldn't have anyone. Maybe being with a group wouldn't be a bad idea, maybe she could learn to trust someone enough to entrust them with the girls.

She had time to chat with the girls, and from what she could gather the group were ok, apart from one guy, Shane. Charlie had filled her in on what had happened while she was out and she was glad that he instincts about Daryl and Rick seemed to be spot on. The thought of staying with this group was tempting but this Shane guy made her blood run cold, he reminded her of the veiled threats she had crossed in the people they had joined up with before. The trouble with a guy like that is that he wasn't all that dangerous until it was too late.

She had met Rick again and learnt that Daryl would be going to collect their truck, then she had met Carol, she could see the pain in her eyes. Her girls were good at picking up information, more than what the likes of Daryl Dixon was willing to share. She was no pretty much up to date on everyone and what had happened recently. One part that no one seemed to want to highlight is how Daryl's brother got separated from the group. She filed it away as something she would find out at a later date. She liked to know the people she was with, needed to figure out where the strengths and weaknesses were so she could see the dangers.

Hershel had given her a check over and declared he would like to give her more blood, she refused as Jess still looked pale and besides she was feeling better than she had the past week. When he declared she should get washed up she could have kissed the old guy, she was happy to have a kit bag filled with medical supplies. She found a waterproof dressing and Patricia checked her wound before applying it.

Now she sat under the shower spray letting the dirt and grime washed away, she had felt too tired to stand for a long time. She was currently soaping her hair for the third time deciding that it still wasn't clean enough. She scrubbed her skin clean whilst the conditioner soaked into her damaged hair, for the first time she allowed herself the time to look at the bruises marking the inside of her thighs. She stared at them for a long time, still there, still a reminder, the knock at the door finally bought her out of her thoughts.

Summer came in and helped her to rinse her hair, once she was dried off she sat on the edge of the tub and summer took a good few inches off her hair. Her hair was to damaged to keep it as long as it was and maybe Daryl had a point it was stupid to have hair so long when washing it wasn't going to be an option much longer. Still she couldn't convince herself to cut it more, it was now a few inches shorter and as she dried it with the towel it was a relief to see the shiny blond curls reappear.

Summer was talking away and Lexi picked up bits a pieces of what she said, she had learnt along time ago how to follow the mindless chatter of a teenager enough to not go insane but enough to pick up what they were talking about. She felt more human now her skin was red from all the scrubbing but at least the grime was now gone. She felt tired though and was thinking that maybe she shouldn't have denied further blood, only Jess didn't need to feel this way either. She decided it would be ok to take her time healing, Hershel wanted them gone but she could tell he wasn't the kind of man to throw her out when she is injured.

The clean clothes were a welcome surprise they had long ago ran out of clean clothes, Carol had got their stuff clean and dry. It was strange to forget how good wearing clean stuff made you feel. She chose her loose fitted cargo shorts and a black vest top deciding they were tho comfiest things she owned.

After getting clean she returned to the room she had been staying to find a clean bed, the dirty sheets now crisp and clean. She hadn't realised she was tired until she lay down she could feel sleep overtaking her not before she ordered Charlie to get washed up too. She had noticed the rebellious teen looked as bad as she had and had obviously avoided getting washed up.

It was later when she woke up and she became aware that she was alone, something didn't feel right. She sat up pulling the braid out and shaking her now dry hair out the curls bouncing down her back. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and slipped on her converse trainers before slowly making her way outside, holding her injured side. She spotted her sisters immediately they were on the porch and she moved to join them.

She followed their gaze to the camp, not far away and she immediately spotted Daryl next to his truck looking pissed off, she then spotted another smaller guy climbing out of her truck, he too looked pale and sweaty. Everyone was asking them questions but Daryl was ignoring them, his eyes met hers and suddenly he was storming towards her. She moved to stand in front of her sisters, not sure what was happening but knowing this was not going to go well.

He reached her a few seconds before the rest of the camp gathered round, but they heard what he asked her his voice angry,"so you want to tell me why three armed goons are looking for you?"


	9. story update

**Hey guys just a quick message before the next chapter, I have done banners for this story to help me keep in mind how the sisters look, if your interested i have the pic as my avater in my profile but i also added two links for the pics so you can view them. The next chapter is coming soon. Just wante dto say thank you to the guys that review it helpd to know someone is enjoying reading as much as i enjoy writing. I was thinking of no longer posting the story here as it doesn't seem to be liked much but i figure even if i have just a few fans of the story i owe it to them to keep posting here so i will for now. **

**Thanks again guys  
><strong>


	10. Better the devil you know

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and messages, makes me want to writ emore when i get feedback, really enjoyed writing this chapter, feels like the story is starting to move along now**,** let me know what you think**.

(This goes back a little to show what happened with Glenn and Daryl)

Daryl was trying to not smirk at the kids obvious nervousness, he kept starting to talk and when Daryl barely responded he would go silent for a few seconds before talking again. He couldn't blame the guy, they had never really spent time with just the two of them, it was always in a group setting. He also wasn't the kind of guy to just talk to fill the silence he had always figured you should only say something if it is something worth saying. Being a quiet one in the group he got to witness that everyone else tended to prefer mindless chatter. He had in particular noticed Glenn was the biggest culprit which is why he hadn't told the kid to shut the hell up just yet.

However after another ten minutes of this he decided his patience had worn thin, "look kid, have you ever tried just being quiet?"

Glenn immediately stopped talking about milking cows and the technique involved, one glance told Daryl he was pouting too and he felt himself unable to stop the smirk forming on his lips. He thought it was unfair that the kid was pouting though he had been unusually more patient than he ever was, the kid should be thankful for that.

He finally found the road marker Lexi had told Rick about and he decided to throw the kid a bone, "ya got your gun ready, might need it."

Glenn nodded and started to get himself prepared, "whats the plan?"

Daryl glanced over at the smaller guy, "the plan?"

Glenn nodded and twitched in his seat, having Daryl's attention on him made him nervous, "yeah, i mean if there are walkers, whats the plan?"

Daryl smirked feeling evil, "well you refuel the truck, i keep watch, if any walkers come by i shoot em, you drive the truck back and follow me."

Glenn nodded, "OK sounds like a safe plan, if we.."

Daryl interrupted him "however we could have a herd come by, in that case it's each man for himself, may even use you as the bait so i can get away." He made sure he sounded like he usually did when he got angry so Glenn would believe him

Glenn felt his heart skip a beat and the fact that he generally avoided Daryl's gaze meant he missed the smirk the other guy was wearing, "oh, i guess it is each guy for himself then."

Glenn couldn't help the pout forming, he really thought that maybe Daryl had some respect for him and his usefulness to the group. Hell Daryl had saved T dog without question and yet he had no intention of saving him if it came down to it. He wondered what he had done to piss the guy off that much. The longer he sat there thinking it the angrier he got, he could feel the blood rising on his cheeks.

Daryl could imagine the steam coming out of the kids ears he seriously looked pissed and he waited for the kid to lose it. He wasn't sure what had got into him, he didn't do stuff like this but the kid was too easy to bait.

Sure enough Glen finally exploded, "you know i do a lot in our group, i may not be a big hunter like you but i always volunteer to get everyones shit, so you may want to rethink me being expendable, i do more than T dog and you saved his ass."

Daryl couldn't hold in the chuckle that escaped his mouth, "good to know you got some balls there kid, think we will be fine."

Glenn froze in shock he had never heard Daryl laugh or look so amused, all words died in his throat. Daryl looked younger friendlier without that harsh glare he usually wore. He realised that Daryl had been teasing him and he relaxed, "you think your funny but i will get you back you know"

Daryl smirked at him, "i would hope so, don't want to have to start calling you Glenda, now would i?"

Glenn suddenly felt lighter realising that gruff Daryl Dixon was joking around with him and encouraging him to start this little war between them. That was something friends did, Daryl must see him as a friend to do this with him. Glenn felt smug realising this guy wasn't like this with the rest of the group. He had always had a desire to be liked by people and worked hard in the group to fit in and be liked. He had viewed Daryl in awe wishing he could be more like him, the guy said what he liked and didn't care what anyone thought about him. He was a first rate ass at times but Glenn couldn't help but respect the guy for being so sure of who he was.

A comfortable silence fell between them and Glenn for once wasn't searching for things to say to fill the time. He allowed himself to relax into the seat and take in the scenery, it looked peaceful out here on the back roads, no signs of destruction open fields fresh air.

He smiled and sighed, "almost make you forget the world went to shit doesn't it."

Of course that exact moment is when they see the car pulled off the road, three heavily armed guys are searching through it.

Daryl turned to Glenn and raised his eyebrow, "you just had to say that didn't ya."

Glenn shrugged sheepishly, "so do we go back?"

The redneck shook his head, "nah, they have spotted us, let me do the talking"

Glenn was happy to let Daryl take lead on this one, as Daryl pulled the car over he got a closer look at the three guys. They all looked like rednecks, one was tall and wide and reminded him of Ed and Merle, which was not a good thing. The smaller two were the same size as Daryl and were slimy looking, he could easily imagine the selling out a friend to save their own necks.

Daryl grabbed a gun as well as his crossbow, "come on kid, and stay close."

Glenn felt nervous as he climbed out the car, these guys did not look friendly, but he figured looks were deceiving. He was after all with a guy that on looks alone could fit in with this group, but he had quickly come to realise there was a lot more to Daryl than he first thought. So maybe these guys were not so bad.

Daryl shouldered his bow and tucked the gun in his waistband, the last thing he needed were for these guys to see him as a threat.

He walked slowly towards them and nodded his head in their direction, "hey there, names Daryl" he then gestured to Glenn who stood just behind him, "that's Glenn"

The big guy seemed to be the leader of this trio he walked forward and nodded back at him, he noticed the guys eyes arrowed when he glared at Glenn "the names Hank, that there is Randy and this here is Joe, Where you fellas headed?

Daryl wasn't sure why he felt the need to not reveal anything to these guys, but one thing was certain he wasn't going to bring this trio to camp. Something was off about them, he couldn't place it because Hank was being almost friendly but the other two looked shifty, something was really off.

Daryl tried to appear friendly opening his stance and relaxing his shoulder, "I'm not headed anywhere much, only thing I'm after is a working truck so i can dump this chink."

Glenn felt panic start to rise, maybe he had got it wrong maybe Daryl was happy to find some of his own sort and would just dump him. It didn't fit though Daryl had become part of the group, he had just been teasing him and he wasn't the kind of guy to lie. Unless he thought he needed to Glenn realised. He suddenly felt on high alert, Daryl didn't like these guys so Glenn sure as hell didn't, he felt eyes on him but kept his head down.

Hank laughed loud and booming, "wondered why one of our fellas had a chink with him, thought perhaps you were queer or something."

Daryl knew he had played it right, there would be too many questions of why he was with a chink, "nah, i ain't into that shit, i owe him one, kid saved my neck."

Hank glanced at the kid as he stood just behind Daryl, "that so? well guess you have to honour that then, whats the world come to if we ain't got any honour left."

Daryl nodded and Joe the weaselly looking guy piped up, "still ain't no excuse, if it were up to me we would string him up make him walker bait.

Randy started to laugh at that, "nah man maybe we could dress him up, pretend he is a girl, chinks all look the same boys and girls."

Glenn wanted to run, that was how he handled confrontation but he noticed the subtle shift of Daryl's stance, he was putting himself between Glenn and these hillbilly's, Glenn was so thankful he wanted to hug the guy.

Daryl forced a smirk onto his lips, "sounds like yer boys might be the ones that are queer, sides i got raised proper, i honour a debt so no one touches the kid. Understood?"

Hank had kept quiet through all this and simply eyed Daryl, it was like the older guy was trying to figure him out. He smiled a warm friendly smile but Daryl could see it didn't reach his eyes, "hey your business is your business, and look right here we have a truck, needs fuel though"

Daryl nodded, "we can sort the fuel out, it's not yours then?"

Hank looked at him for a long moment, "nah belongs to someone we are looking for, four sisters, pretty little blond things, don't suppose ya seen them on your travels?"

Daryl couldn't mask the shock quickly enough and he knew Hank had noticed he needed to cover it up, "four girls? damn not seen any girls for a while now, they family?."

Hank laughed, "Nah they ain't family, not sure how they survived so long, only one of em is legal but don't suppose that matters much any more." He gave Daryl a wink and Daryl wanted to punch the guys face in for what he was implying.

Instead he bit down on his anger knowing he needed to get him and Glenn out if this alive, "nah not one for jail bait."

Randy then jumped off the truck grinning like some fool, "yeah but there ain't no one left to put you in jail anymore man."

Glenn felt sick they were talking about Summer, Charlie and Jess, the thought of these guys near them made him sick, "your talking about young girls, your sick."

Daryl moved quicker than randy and protected Glenn from the blow that was coming his way, instead the butt of the shotgun rest mid air as Randy hesitated not wanting to get into it with Daryl. "move I'm gonna show that chink some respect."

Daryl glared at Randy, "maybe you should learn some respect and listen when i say you ain't touching him, sides the kid is right, talking of forcing young girls is sick." He couldn't get the four sisters out of his head and imagining these guys near them made him want to shoot them in the head. He knew he had to play this smart though.

Hank had until now looked on amused, "well now, we ain't talking about forcing anyone, just maybe persuading them that it's better to keep the men happy when they are taking care of you and keeping you safe. Sides its the oldest one I'm interested in, she owes a debt and i intend to claim it"

Joe sneered at Daryl, "not like they can look out for themselves, if we take care of them they should take care of us."

It was a fleeting thought but in that moment Daryl was sure of one thing, if he got the opportunity he would kill these men.

Only being outnumbered meant it wasn't the time, "well i guess that is different, just like a wife taking Care of her husband." For some reason he pictured Carol, the way she was treated by her old man, the bruises the dead look in her eyes. Yeah these guys were a lot like Ed in their way of thinking, only with no rules or boundaries anymore no one was left to protect the innocent from these low life's.

Hank clapped him on the shoulder giving him what Daryl thought was meant to be a friendly squeeze but he was certain it was also a way of trying to intimidate him. It didn't work, he had met worse characters than this, most of them through Merle, he didn't get intimidated he just got pissed. "so that truck is free then? "

Hank smiled at him "yes son, it's all yours, not much good in the luggage but seeing how you and the chink have very little maybe you should keep it."

Daryl knew the guy was suspicious, Hank thought he was bullshitting but Daryl decided to ply along for a little while longer. "thanks, Glen get the fuel"

Glenn felt frozen but quickly jumped into action with Daryl's request, he handed over the fuel trying to stop his hands from shaking. Daryl took the fuel from him, "thanks,you head back to where we stashed our stuff load mine up and get your shit ready, i will bring the truck down to you"

Glenn looked questioningly at Daryl but one look in his eyes told him to not fuck this up, so instead he nodded and took the keys.

Daryl suddenly grabbed Glenn by the collar, "and don't even think of touching my shit or i will hunt ya down." He needed to convince Hank this little story was real.

Glenn played his role well looking fearfully at Daryl and nodding before getting in the truck and driving away.

Randy seemed disappointed with this, "aww let the chink stay longer, we wanted to have fun with him. "

Daryl started to refuel the girls truck pretending to be amused at Randy's comment, in truth he was keeping his eye on Hank. He had no doubt the big guy wasn't fooled. Once the fuel was gone he started the truck up, Hank placed his hands on the frame looking bigger than life, "if ya wanted ya could come with us, could always use more in our group."He lowered his voice then, " will let ya have yer pick of the girls, told them guys they could but I'm willing to make a deal with you, all ya have to do is help me find em."

Daryl bit his tongue so hard he tasted blood he wanted to punch this guy in the face and not stop, but he just chuckled, "i don't need that shit man, i prefer being alone and training some bitch is too much hard work."

Daryl glanced at Randy and Joe who stood by the road watching the truck disappear with Glenn in it, "besides i reckon i would end up killing them both within a week."

Hank laughed again deep and loud but it did not reach his eyes, "yeah they are dumb fucks, bet your glad to be free of the chink."

Daryl nodded, "yeah i don't do well round others."

Hank smiled slowly, "ok you best get off after ya chink, if your sure ya don't want a little blond bitch to call your own. I would offer you the oldest, damn she will be fun to break, feisty little thing, perfect titties and a hot ass. Only i plan to have her for my own ya see, and i don't like ta share."

Daryl knew he hadn't masked his anger quick enough and Hank had noticed a small smirk played on his lips and Daryl knew he had just been played. "Well Daryl you take care now, who knows we may meet again soon."

Daryl nodded and drove away quickly his mind and heart racing he needed to get him and Glenn back to camp and protect the girls.

.

Glenn was parked a little way up the road and Daryl slowed down shouting t him to follow him and keep up. Glenn looked scared and pale but he kept close to Daryl, he led them the opposite way to the farm deciding he couldn't risk leading them to the farm just yet.

Eventually the road veered off into a cross road, and Daryl had Glenn pull up beside him, "ok we split up drive down the road for five minutes then cut across the field to meet at the highway." Glenn wanted to argue but knew they had no time so he took the opposite road, constantly checking his mirror for any sign of the hillbilly's following them. He drove as fast as he could and realised Daryl was trying to cover their tracks.

Those guys had obviously been following the sisters for some time now so they couldn't risk just driving away. These gravel roads left tyre tracks that are easy to follow, when it was time to turn around he couldn't help but desperately wanting to reunite with his friend. With Daryl he stood a chance, he reached the road before Daryl but only by seconds. Daryl then lead them to the highway and they drove as fast as they could, no longer worried about walkers, just worried about escaping the hillbilly's.

Daryl eventually spotted an old farm and pulled into it,Glenn quickly followed, the place looked like it was abandoned long before the end of the world so that was good and there were side roads leading out the back of the property. They hid the cars from sight in the old barn and made quick work of checking for walkers. Once they made sure the tiny house was clear they sat near the window to keep watch and catch their breath.

They both sat there for a long time just trying to process what the fuck had just happened, Glenn was starting to freak out, "what the hell was that?"

Daryl grimaced, "that was three rednecks pissed off and looking for revenge."

Glenn groaned and closed his eyes, "fuck that is all we need,you think they know?"

Daryl wasn't sure who Glenn meant but he answered, "i think they know we are hiding the sisters, don't know for sure but he is suspicious enough to follow us or try to, i hope for Lexis sake that she didn't know because if she did and sent us out then i wont be so willing to protect her." He knew it was rubbish, he would die rather than let those creeps near the girls, even if they had sent him and Glenn out here knowing the hillbilly's were out there.

Glenn shook his head, "why didn't she say anything we could have been killed"

Daryl scowled harder if possible, "we damn near were kid, she has a lot to answer for when we get back."

Glenn sighed and reached into his back pack offering Daryl a drink and some food he had packed, "hey, erm look i wante dto say thanks man, for having my back."

Daryl raised his eyebrow, "not needed."

Glenn nodded, "yeah it really is, you could have handed me over to them and they would have let you go but you stood by me, or rather in front of me, so thanks, it means a lot."

Daryl shook his head, "i wouldn't give a cat to those guys and i don't like cats all that much."

Glenn grinned at him, "you like me more than cats?"

Daryl rolled his eyes, "don't make me chagne my mind, if they come back i may get another opportunity and i think Randy was sweet on you."

Glenn paled at that comment, "yeah thanks, don't remind me"

Daryl patted the kid on the back, "don't worry I wont let them near you or the girls"

They waited for a short while before slowly making their way back they avoided the roads they had come down and circled around to find the farm. It took them a few times to try and locate the place but eventually they came across the town Glenn had visited a few times. From there it was easier to drive up to the greene farm.

Daryl let his mind wander when he no longer had to locate their camp, he was pissed at Lexi for not telling him this information when she knew he was headed out there. He wanted to know why she had a debt with Hank and why she hadn't told them about him so they were prepared.

He spotted her almost immediately, she was cleaner than when he last saw her and on her feet, he noticed her long blond hair was falling in waves of curls down her back. He remembered the vile way Hank had described her, he wasn't wrong she had a nice body but she was also beautiful, something a guy like Hank wouldn't see, he had just seen a piece of ass he wanted

He couldn't help but wonder if she had slept with the guy, tried to form a relationship with him but then changed her mind, why else would the guy follow her like some angry ex boyfriend.

It didn't make sense but then maybe she had needed to be with him to protect herself and her sisters, people did many things to stay safe, that thought made him even more pissed. He ignored everyone and stormed towards her, ignoring the fact that he wanted to reassure her when he met her eyes which were questioning him.

"so you want to tell me why three armed goons are looking for you?"

Lexi folded her arms over her chest as if to protect herself from his anger and his words, she paled as she realised who he meant and she slowly shook her head panic setting in. "Who were they?"

Daryl noticed she looked scared and knew he should be more careful she was spooked but he was still angry, "some guys called Hank, Randy and Joe, ring any bells?"

This time all colour drained from her face and she shook her head, "it's not safe here, girls pack our stuff we are leaving in five minutes."

Everyone started talking at once when she said that, Daryl quickly moved to stop her, "hey you ain't going nowhere, your injured."

She looked at him but wasn't really seeing him all she saw were those guys and being her meant they would find her and the girls, she started to fight to get free of Daryl's grip, "get the hell off of me, you can't make me stay."

Rick stepped forward then, "Daryl let her go, she is right we can't make her stay."

She pulled away from him and felt her stitches pull, she sucked in a breath and suddenly Charlie and Summer were holding her and helping her to walk inside.

Daryl let her go and turned on Rick, "so what we let them go she wont last a day with those injuries and those men are not guys you fuck with."

Lexi sat down on the bed her hands were shaking so hard she needed a moment to think this one through. She looked at her sisters who all looked scared and she felt helpless, she knew she was in no state to protect them but the group wouldn't let her stay once they realised she had those men after her. She had honestly believed they would give up looking for her and she had even got comfortable, they could have found her and the girls at any moment.

Summer made Lexi have some water, "here drink this, you don't look so good, maybe we shouldn't leave, your not well enough yet"

Charlie nodded, "hate to agree with Summer but those guys mean business we can't run forever"

Lexi sighed and wrapped her arms around Jess who looked so scared and uncertain, "hey it's going to be ok guys, i just lost it for a moment, we will figure this out i promise." She wished she could be as sure as s eh sounded, maybe running wasn't the answer, at least with this group she would have protection. Only she wasn't sure she could trust the whole group but then there was Daryl he had the opportunity to turn her over but he hadn't maybe she could trust him.

Daryl had just finished telling Rick and everyone else about the scumbags looking for the sisters, Shane could always be counted on to be an ass hole. "We need to think about this guys, this is not our fight."

Daryl's anger suddenly had a new target and he was happy about that, "fuck you Walsh, they need our help we ain't handing them over to a guy like that."

Shane held his hands up, "not saying we hand them over just that if she wants to leave then we help them leave, that way we don't have to go up against these guys."

Daryl was pacing up and down too much anger in him to stay still, "so your just fine with sending an injured women and three kids out there with those guys looking for her?"

Shane shrugged, "look first thing i learnt as a cop is there are always two sides to a story and maybe she ain't as innocent as you would like to think Dixon"

Daryl practically growled at the guy, "what the fucks that supposed to mean Walsh, that she deserves to be taken by these guys ?"

Shane shrugged maybe she made a deal with them, pretty girl like that gotta use what she has to keep her and her loved ones alive.

The reactions was shock and disgust to Shane's words and Daryl lunged at the guy wanting to break his face, Rick and T dog responded quickly holding him back.

Rick calm voice cut their argument short, "it doesn't matter what she did with those guys, we have all had to do things to survive, it doesn't change the fact that they need our help and I'm not going to turn my back on them."

"I didn't think they would follow us, they are mad because we got away and we took a couple of guns, but they belonged to a guy in our group that i am pretty sure they killed so i don't think we were wrong to take them" She met Daryl's eyes, "besides i am sure they want more than just guns from us?" Her voice was quiet but strong and it made Shane back down quickly.

He nodded at her question, she seemed calmer now more ready to be reasonable and he felt calmer knowing she wasn't about to run, "the way they were talking they think they own you four, i guess they want you back."

Rick the peacemaker smiled at Lexi who was on her own her sisters probably still inside, "how did you get mixed up with them?"

Lexi sighed and sat on the steps suddenly feeling tired, "we were with a group much like this one after things started to go down, it started to split up pretty quickly though, we lost a few to walkers, some to suicide, then we met up with Hanks and his boys. We didn't want to stay with them, once we met them they didn't give us much choice, and we didn't exactly have fighters in the group. Other than me and the girls we had Tony, a middle aged guy and Mike a teenager and Mary and elderly women. "

Tears filled her eyes then and she took a breath, "they didn't say we had to stay but we knew we couldn't just leave, they treated us girls like objects telling us what to do and how to talk. We kept to ourselves mostly but they would make comments about me or Summer, hint that they wanted us to do things for them." She wiped her eyes the tears were falling for the women Mary who had become a gran type figure to the girls, "Mary disappeared one night after she argued with Hank about what he said about us, we never saw her again.

Then Tony hit Randy when he tried to kiss me, Tony was killed in an supposed accident after that. I wanted to leave but it was impossible, then a new guy arrived, he seemed to be like them at first but i soon learnt he wasn't, he helped us to escape one night, told us to take the guns and our truck and go, we wanted him to come with us but he refused said it was better to split up. So we took off, we got away i think that guy distracted them, Mike was bit a few days later so it left just me and my sisters, i had no idea they would still follow us."

She looked down at the ground, "we met the guy that gave me the wound not long after and then we ended up here, haven't seen the guy that saved our lives, i hope he made it out he was a good man."

Daryl wanted to find those guys and make them pay, he could tell there was more to the story, parts she left out and his imagination easily filled them and he hated what he saw. He was thankful to the guy that saved them and he too hope he made it out alive, he deserved to after doing that for the girls.

Rick smiled reassuringly hating that they had been through so much with other humans, surely they should be looking after one another not hurting each other, "I'm sure he is OK, if he managed to help you escape he must be tough."

She smiled, "yeah he was tough but the thing is he was recovering from and injury, you see he only had one hand."


	11. Alone

Hey guys sorry it has been so long, i have been mega busy but i have not given up on this story, hope you enjoy the update please let me know what you think

Her words were like a punch to the gut, it took him a few moments to process what she said, he could tell the whole camp were shocked and trying to process it too. He moved towards her quickly and noticed the way she flinched away but he held her gaze making sure her attention was focused on him, "what was his name?"

Lexi noticed the change in the group and especially how Daryl suddenly changed, so when he all but demanded his name she pushed down her annoyance at having demands thrown at her and instead gave him the name, "Merle, he said his name was Merle."

She couldn't read the look in Daryl's eyes, he looked torn between anger, happiness and relief, she wanted to reach out to him, his body was so tense he looked in physical pain as if he didn't no how to breathe anymore. Everyone in the group looked tense and uncertain but none of them were coming forward to help Daryl or to offer her any explanation.

She tried to find Ricks eyes, he was the only other guy around here that she trusted, but his eyes were trained to the ground. Her patience was less than usual and she hated to see someone in so much pain so she reached out to him, she gently squeezed his shoulder and he flinched at her touch. It had the desired effect as his eyes were now trained on her, she recognized that haunted distant look. Working as a nurse had meant she had often had to support loved ones through their loss, so she had seen that look a lot. Hell she had seen it in her own sisters eyes and in her reflection for the longest time too. One things or sure people only got that look when it was someone close to them,

She kept her hand on his shoulder despite feeling how uncomfortable he was with her touch, right now he needed it, hell the guy needed a hug but she didn't have a death wish so this would have to do, "he was someone you knew?"

Daryl felt like he had no air left, this women had been with his brother, it should make him happy to know he is alive. Only he couldn't ignore the fact that his brother could well be dead and he may well have met the guys responsible earlier today. Then there was the feeling of betrayal, Merle really had left him behind, there was no question, if he managed to find another group he could have come back for Daryl.

The happy moment was soon replaced with the same uncertainty as before, only now the chances of Merle being alive were even less as he had pissed off the hillbilly's. Those guys were not likely to forgive a guy that helped the girls escape, he wondered if they had hunted his brother down, Merle was a tough bastard but he was recovering from his injury and only had one hand.

Her touch got his attention and when he looked in her eyes he saw understanding there for his pain, "his name was Merle and he injury was new ?"

She nodded at his question and he leaned over bracing his hands on his knees his head bowed low, he felt like he had all the air sucked out of him. He took a few deep breaths before standing tall again meeting the women's eyes, "then it was my brother."

The pain seemed to radiate from him and she imagined being him right now,, the thought of losing one of her sisters and not knowing if they were alive or dead would cripple her.

"This guy helped you out right, doesn't sound like Merle" Andrea wasn't afraid to remind everyone the reason Merle had ended up handcuffed to that roof.

Lexi looked at the blond women she found her tone grating on her nerves, "maybe he didn't like helping out folk that look down on him, I'm not denying he was a first rate asshole, but he was better than the bastards following me."

Daryl tried to ignore the sneer in Andreas voice, knowing it was echoed around the group, no one liked Mere, they were probably happy that he wasn't coming back.

He watched as a girl he barely knew defended his brother, it was always his job to defend Merle's actions, to reason away his behavior, no one else ever had. He couldn't blame them, Merle was his blood and even he got tired of excusing the guys behavior.

Shane wore a smug expression as he looked Lexi up and down, "maybe Merle had a good reason, I'm sure he wasn't too happy about sharing you."

Daryl tensed even more when Shane spoke and again he was implying things about this women, he turned ready to strike but Rick and T dog had become used to this now and had him away from Shane i an instant.

However no one expected Lexi to take the two steps towards Shane and punch him square in the face before he could even register what was happening. Satisfied to hear the groan of pain and to see the blood trickling down his nose she stepped back kept her distance expecting him to retaliate.

"That is the second time you implied i am some kind of whore who uses my body to get big strong men to defend me." She pulled the gun from the back of her waisstband and aimed it at the guys head, ignoring the shocked gasps around the camp. "You should understand something, even when injured i don't need some big strong man to protect me, your not the first guy i have taken down and you wont be the last and i did it all without spreading my legs and playing bitch."

Shane was glaring murderously at her and she just glared right back making sure her aim was steady even though er body was aching and she felt light headed, "ya see, i didn't get to express to you how i took the way you spoke to my sisters when you met them and i let the first jibe at me slide. However your free ride, where you get to run your mouth and say whatever the hell you want about me or my family ends now, otherwise this will get ugly."

Shane held his hands up and nodded and she slowly put the gun away once again holding her injured side making sure she was nowhere near him.

She let her gaze move around the others and grimaced they were all watching her like she was dangerous and like they were scared of her, all except Daryl. His eyes held a hint of amusement in them and surprise and she just shrugged. She wasn't out to win any best friends anyways and that guy had been asking for it.

Daryl felt the anger drain from him as he watched the petite girl land a punch right on Walsh's nose and he hoped it was broken. Damn he would have to remember not to cross her.

Rick ever the peacemaker had now let Daryl go and he approached Lexi, "i know your upset, Shane was out of hand with his comment but you can't go around pulling guns on people, maybe you could surrender your guns for now?"

Lexi snorted at that, "yeah, that isn't going to happen, i won't pull a gun on anyone unless they ask for it and maybe he should learn to watch his mouth."

Shane was looking like he wanted to take a swing at Lexi and Daryl was ready to take him down if he made a move towards her. Shane pointed at her instead, "real nice, i hope your all happy we have let someone who considers the Dixon's as good guys in our camp and she is armed."

Tensions were rising and Rick felt like he couldn't control them all but then Carole stepped in, "we need to stop fighting and figure out a solution, Lexi is no more dangerous than you are Shane, maybe you should learn to respect a women"

Everyone fell silent and Lexi could tell that Carol was not one for speaking out, especially not against a guy like Walsh.

Carol seemed encouraged by the silence, "those men are the enemy, not Lexi, we help her and the girls anyone who has a problem with that is free to leave."

Lori looked torn and shook her head, "Carole honey, think about this, we have enough to fight let alone three armed men."

Carol seemed to harden before their eyes, "and what is the point of fighting if all we do is turn our backs on each other, whether Lexi admits it or not she needs our help, we are not going to stand by while she and her sisters are hurt by those men and we wont turn her away either."

She then met Daryl's gaze, "I'm truly sorry about Merle but we don't know anymore than we did before but maybe those men will know more."

Daryl nodded at her, she was right, "so i guess we prepare for company, it will take them a while to search the area."

Rick seemed to come alive with talks of a plan, ensuring they kept watch and had shifts assigned. Daryl tuned most of it out, needing some space to think about the news of his brother, he waited for his opportunity to leave and quickly moved to head out. However he stopped after getting a short distance and called Lexi.

She moved slowly towards him and he eyed her injuries, "you should get checked out"

She absently rubbed her injured side, "yeah i will, whats up?"

Daryl rubbed a hand over his face, struggling to find the words, "don't get yourself killed."

Lexi raised her eyebrows at his command, trying to not respond negatively to yet another demand "i wasn't planning on it"

Daryl shifted around hating the awkwardness of the situation, this was why he didn't talk with people, "my brother was no saint, but he put his neck on the line for you, don't throw that back in his face by being reckless."

Lexi folded her arms, trying really hard to hold onto the fact that this guy had been fairly decent to her and his brother had too but she was starting to get pissed at him "I'm thankful to your brother, really i am but I'm not being reckless."

Daryl wished this women would just listen for once, "you threatened to walk out of here with no way to defend you or your girls."

She glared at him deciding that she didn't give a fuck what him or his brother had done for her he didn't get to tell her how to care for her sisters, "i have done alright defending us until now, last i checked they were not bitten or shot, shame your precious group can't say the same"

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, her jibe hit right in the gut and he felt the sting of guilt over Sophia again, "don't talk shit when ya know nothin about it "

She knew she was being a bitch but she hated to feel so weak and vulnerable and something about this guy made her want to curl up and let him be the strong one for a while. That scared her more than anything, "right back at ya, me and mine are nothing to do with you"

He could see this was going nowhere fast, fuck he never wanted to fight he just wanted her and her sisters safe, "damn women can't ya just accept help"

She laughed at that and it made him pause, she looked different less hard and he was struck by just how young she looked, "look Daryl i know how to accept help but i have never been any ones problem, i take care of me and mine, even before the end of the world so i'm not about to start being a burden to people i don't even know."

Daryl got that and could respect it, his voice grew softer "your not a burden, "

She felt her defenses lower at his soft voice and she nodded at the rest of the group, "not all of them agree with that."

He looked at the group and shrugged, "there are many things the group don't agree on, but your wanted here... I want you here."

She was surprised by his words and looked confused, "why? you don't even know me"

He couldn't explain why he had found being around the blond and her sisters so easy, he had never felt like that with anyone. Only he couldn't say that to her so he shrugged, "I'm a sucker for kids besides Merle would kick my ass if i let anything happen to someone he deemed worthy of risking his life for. You said you owed him, well pay him back by staying alive and right now this place is your best bet

She felt uncomfortable at his words and it felt to intimate considering she barely knew him, "you know your brother didn't know me, we barely spoke, in fact the only time we talked was when he asked me to give him a hand with his zipper and when he was helping us escape. I don't know why he helped us so don't feel like you have to help us because he did."

Daryl shook his head, yeah that sounded like Merle and he knew better than most why he had helped the women in front of him, it was the same reason for him but he wasn't about to get into it with her, "why are you women so damn complicated,"

She wanted to argue more but she could see she had pushed him and the truth was she didn't want to push this guy away, he was likely a good guy to keep around, only admitting that she needed help was a tough pill to swallow so she just shrugged, " i'm not used to accepting help"

He smirked at her admission and nodded, "yeah you don't say."

She flipped him off and started walking back to camp but she wanted to know something first, she turned back towards the gruff hunter, "why did he help me, if he is such an asshole why did he put himself at risk like that"

Daryl hunched his shoulders not sure he was read to reveal that party of his history to a stranger but he couldn't bring himself to walk away, "ya don't hurt women or children, Merle's the biggest asshole ya will ever meet but he would never hurt a women or a child. "

She nodded sensing there was more to that explanation but she could tell that was all she would get for now so she made her way back to her family, her thoughts lingering on the hunter and wondering where he would spend the night.

He watched her walk away and for the first time in his life he craved being close to another human being, he wanted to be with not just Lexi but the girls too, they radiated family and he found parts of himself wanting to be a part of that feeling again.

He headed to his truck instead reaching for the picture tucked in the sun visor, it was old he and Merle were just teens and between them was a toothless little imp with the same straw colored hair as her brothers in the picture.

Sarah, she and his momma had died not long after the pic was taken, a drunk wiped their family truck out and killed them instantly, it had been a wile since he thought of her, the last time was right after they had found Sophia as a walker. His baby sister had been just shy of ten when she died and seeing the sisters today and more than that the feel of family they shared he recognized the longing that had been in him since that day the drunk tore his family apart.

The had never had much, Dixon's were dirt poor but they had family and that was more than enough until one day it was suddenly gone and left was a shell of a man that drank far too much and took his pain out on his two sons. Merle was all he had left of that family and losing him had him feeling that he would never again feel that sense of belonging somewhere, however something about the blonde sisters made him long to be a part of a family again and it scared the hell out of him.

He rubbed a hand over his face and put the old photo away fighting back the tears that wanted to fall for his brother who was no doubt dead. He needed to focus on survival now and nothing else, he couldn't get drawn into the sisters lives he would help them and get them on their wa, being alone was the only way to be, it had served him well for years and maybe now was the time to go back to that.

He was Daryl Dixon he didn't need anyone.


End file.
